


The Spectacular life of Peter and Felicia

by NeoTyson



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Black Cat - Freeform, Black Cat teasing, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Spider-Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 47,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoTyson/pseuds/NeoTyson
Summary: What happens when Spiderman reconnects with Black cat after the two departed on bad terms? Takes place after season 2 of the Spectacular Spider-man series AU. Peter/Felicia





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

**_The Spectacular life of Peter and Felicia_ **

**Prologue**

_AU: Spectacular Spider-man TV show universe after season 2_

For Peter Parker, his life currently is not the best that it could be. He had finally confessed his true feelings to Gwen, who in return told him she felt the same way and that for them to be together, they would have to break their current relationships. Little did they know Harry found out about their plan and end up becoming Green Goblin again. Peter later meets up with Liz, his girlfriend at the time, to break things off with her. He felt guilty because he did have feelings for her, but his love for Gwen was stronger. It would only hurt Liz if they continue to date and while still loving Gwen. Later, Peter defeats Green Goblin, Norman Osborn, who ends up dying in explosion leading to a funeral for Harry's dad. At the funeral right, before Gwen was going to break up with him, Harry guilt trips her knowing what she was trying to do. Gwen decides to stay with Harry leaving Peter aka Spider-man alone with no body.

* * *

*During summer vacation*

"Yep, this is totally how I want to spend my summer vacation... not." Peter as Spider-man stood on top of a building looking out for criminal activity. While on patrol, he thought about what had transpired since the funeral up to now.

 _"To think this would take my mind off of Gwen and Harry still being together. Nope, it's not working. At this point, I rather not reach out to Gwen because even with her still being with Harry to avoid causing him to go green again, she pretty much left me alone. Maybe this is just the sign that we are not meant to be together, I mean it's not like she bothers reaching out to me since the funeral. Also reaching out to Liz is out of the question, she's probably still upset with me since the breakup but who could blame her. Besides when we were dating it wasn't working out because of my superhero life."_ Peter thought to his self while still sitting on the rooftop.

He almost decided on reaching out to Mary Jane, even at one point he wouldn't have mind asking her out, but she was on vacation and didn't want to bother her. Not to mention she at one point told him they were just friends and later was seeing Liz's brother Mark, so there's most likely no chance with her right now.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone land behind him. He turns quickly wondering why his spider-sense didn't trigger when he saw who the person appeared out the shadows. "Cat?"

This person was the cat burglar Black Cat, who seems to have a look nervous instead of an angry expression. The last time these two met up, Black cat became furious at Spider-man for not helping her break her dad out of prison.

"Hey Spider." She said in a low tone. Spidey wasn't sure what was going on, but he remembers her saying that she wouldn't forgive him for what he did and kept his guard up just in case it was a trap. "So what brings you by on this beautiful night?" He asks her to try to keep things peaceful between the two.

Black Cat could tell at this point that he thought she was here to fight so she reveals a shy smile, saying, "Spider you can relax, I'm not here to fight you, but I do need to talk to you."

Spider-man wasn't entirely convinced, but he knew his spider-sense would let him know if she tries to do anything, so he lightens up some to hear what she has to say. "Alright Cat. What did you want to talk about?"

Black Cat takes a deep breath before she explains herself. "I know I am the last person you would expect to see, especially how I told you I would never forgive you the last time we saw each other. I regretted saying that after I found out the truth... I went to visit my father in hopes that he would help me find a way to break him out." Black Cat tries to fight the tears that wanted to come out as she continues.

"He told me everything about how he killed an innocent old man and that same night that's when you confronted him. I should have realized sooner when you acted completely different when you were around him and why you quickly refuse to help me break him out. When I found out the truth, he told me to be a better person than I was and to not follow his lifestyle as a cat burglar. Afterward, I had to get away to process everything, and that's when I realize I was wrong for treating you the way I did. So tonight I went to search for you to tell you face to face that I am sorry, so sorry and to ask for forgiveness. If you don't forgive me, I will understand and will never bother you again." At that moment, she couldn't fight her tears anymore as she starts crying with Spider-man wraps his arms around her to hold her.

He wasn't expecting her to apologize when she didn't do anything wrong for she just only reacted based on what she knew about. Deep down, he misses being around Black Cat. He enjoyed the few times they had worked together; it was just something about her that made him feel good about his self. Then his thoughts went to the night that she had kissed him. At that time, he was wearing the black suit, and they just got done defeating Chameleon, and he asks her why she helped him. She responds saying, "You don't know?" and goes to kiss him and leaves him stunned to where he didn't realize that she left because he was so into the kiss.

Since then he has grown a crush on her, but due to the fact that they rarely saw each other, he didn't know if she felt the same way as he did so he pushes those feelings to the side Now with him holding her like this he felt those feelings return, and wonders could things work out between the two? He gently lifts Black Cat's face to look into her beautiful green eyes.

"Cat, believe me when I say this, I was never mad at you even after the incident at the prison. You had nothing to do with what your dad did for that's between him and me. As far as you getting mad, I understand because at the end of the day your dad means the world to you and I get being upset when you didn't know the full story. So if it makes you feel better I do forgive you Cat... and besides, you're too beautiful to stay angry at." Peter tells her which brings out a huge smile from Black Cat and a hint of blush from his last comment.

"Thank you Spider, that means a lot to me, and you think I'm beautiful?" She asks now wrapping her arms around his neck making him a little nervous as the two continue to look into eyes.

"Cat I always thought you were beautiful; I just get nervous around you because I'm not used to a beautiful woman in a hot cat suit finding me attractive," Spidey explains to her blushing behind his mask.

"Even though we were on different sides, I always found you attractive and have a crush on you." Black cat confesses to him making Peter's heart beat faster.

"Because I have, well, still have a crush on you too," Peter admits as well. With both of them telling the other how they feel, Black Cat lifts Peter's mask half way to kiss him. This time Peter wasn't to stun like last time and kiss her back passionately as the two enjoy the kiss that lasted as long as their first kiss had.

Needing to breathe, the two love birds broke the kiss to catch their breath with Peter saying, "Wow." from how great that kiss felt.

Black Cat laugh softly at his response. "I know right! That kiss was, dared I say it, _spectacular._

Spidey smirk hearing her say that. "Oh, that sounded spicy the way you describe it. So what happens now?" He asks with concern. Peter didn't want this to be just a one-time thing for yes, he was single, but he would like things to be official between Cat and not just a friend with benefits type deal.

Black Cat in her heart wants to try a relationship with Spider-man, even find out about the man underneath the mask, but there was one thing that is stopping her from making it happen. "Well, I would like for us to be together, but there's one thing I would like to happen before we make things official between us that you've done not like."

"If you want me to steal that lion like the necklace that you saw during our first mission together, then I can't do that." He told her with a laugh joking around.

Black Cat laughs at the joke, remembering when they first had teamed up. "Oh no, that's not it, and besides, I already had stolen it the night I kiss you."

"Cat!" He yells with shock in his voice about not knowing about that.

"I'm sorry, but hey, that was the old me, and I won't do again from here on out." She said, giving him a pout expression to make him forgive and forget.

"Ugh, fine but that pouting look won't always work on me. So if not that then what I need to do." He asks curiously, wondering what she would ask him to do that didn't involve stealing.

"Well..."

* * *

*At the Vault prison*

"Thank you for doing this. I know this would be the last thing you would do, but it means a lot that you are going through with this." Black Cat softly told Spider-man as the two gain access to the prison.

"Honestly, if this was anyone else asking me to do something like this I would have the web their mouth shut in an instant, but since he's your father, I will do it for you," Spider-man assures her as the two sat in a private room waiting for her dad to come in.

Black cat asks Spider-man could he sit down with her dad to let him know that they would begin a relationship with each other. She didn't care if he approves or not and an average daughter wouldn't bother going through this process with their dad being in prison. In this case, however, her dad and Spider-man have awful blood with each other and felt that the conversation would help her feel more comfortable being in a relationship with him. She sees an officer escort her dad in the room as he sits down with a scared look on his face seeing Spider-man again.

It took all that Spider-man had in him to not reach over and beat down the man who murders his uncle as he sat down across from them.

"Felicia I didn't expect you to return so soon, especially not with Spider-man." Walter Hardy said in a calm tone.

Felicia held on to Spider-man's hand. "We only came here to talk dad. You know I have feelings for him, and I want to start a relationship with him, but out of respect, I want you to know up front about it even if you don't approve. The least I can do is have you guys talk things out." Walter was somewhat surprised by this. He didn't think his daughter would go out the way to get his approval on dating Spider-man, but on the other hand, he can understand since she saw the tension he and the wall crawler had before. He needed to know what Spider-man intentions were for dating his daughter.

"Spider-man, I know you hate me so much for what happens, and there's nothing I can do or ever do to make you change the way you feel. However, I must know how you feel about my daughter. Despite me, in prison, I won't allow you to hurt her just because..." Spider-man cut him off when Spidey raise his free hand to stop him.

"Let me make this clear. You are right, I do hate you for what you did, but in no way, shape or form is I using Felicia just to get back at you. Keep in mind; I wasn't even aware that you were her, father when I met her, so I already had feelings for her before I found that information out." He turns to look at Felicia who nods to let him keep going before turning back to her dad.

"I am here to tell you, with Felicia present, that I won't hurt your daughter and that I care for her deeply. You don't have to worry because she is in good hands." Spider-man answers him with confidence that Walter had no choice but to be impressed at how he is standing up to him in a boyfriend meeting the girlfriend's dad type of way.

"Well, that's all I need to hear and honestly Felicia I do approve." He told her with a small smile, causing surprise looks to show on Felicia and Spider-man's face.

"Really dad?" Felicia asks with a hint of happiness in her voice.

"Felicia if there is one thing I know is that if anyone can keep you on the path of good is this man right here. I can tell when you broke inside the prison when you found out he was here that he does make you happy so who am I to disapprove of your choice." He tells her. Felicia goes over to hug him even though she was still upset that her father kills someone.

 _"Thank you, Dad."_  She whispers. After the hug, she and Spider-man decide to leave, as Walter gets ready to go back to his cell.

 _"Spider-man please takes good care of her. She needs someone like you in her life that can bring her light and happiness. Something her father can't do."_ Walter said to his self before the officer escorts him out the room

After leaving the prison, Spider-man offers to take Felicia home since she felt comfortable with him knowing who she was behind her mask. As Spidey web sling through the city with her holding on to him, Peter was in deep thought about having the conversation with Felicia dad. He wasn't sure if he could ever forgive him, but it was a decent conversation the two had despite how Peter felt about him. He also thought about the fact that Felicia still doesn't fully understand why Spider-man had a personal problem with her father so maybe it was time to explain and try to make things official afterward really.

They finally made it to her house as Felicia notice he was pretty quiet on the way here. "Everything alright because you weren't your usual talkative self?" She asks rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah, just was thinking about tonight with meeting with your dad." He answers her.

"I understand, and I can't thank you enough for doing that Spider." She said giving him a strong hug.

He hugs her back, but couldn't resist whispering in her ear to say, " _Anything for you... Felicia."_

She likes the way he calls her by her real name and when he calls her cat in her costume. "Well, I better get inside." She said looking at her house, and that's when Peter decides that this was the moment of truth.

"Wait Felicia there is something that I need to do as well before the night is over." Felicia looks back at him with curiosity as he continues. "Felicia, the man your father kill was named Benjamin Parker."

Felicia tilts her head from hearing what she just heard. "That's right; I did my research after my dad told me about the incident. I think he had a nephew's name Peter, and I was thinking about apologizing to him for what my father did."

Peter felt his heart jump when she said his name but wasn't going to back down now. "Well, Felicia, you already did." Felicia's eyes pop wide open as she watches Spider-man remove his mask revealing a face she saw before.

"I am Peter Parker. I debated on the way back to tell you or not, and I decided that it was now time you had known the truth before we became official. I would understand if you don't want to because I didn't tell you before." He confesses to her.

Everything right then and there made sense to Felicia as to why Spider-man, hated her father; her dad killed Spider-man's uncle. She didn't know what to say at that moment, so she takes off her mask, runs at Peter, and kiss him vigorously. Peter returns the kiss back not expecting her to react this way. After this kiss, he softly asks, "So I take it you still want to become official?"

"Of course! You trust me enough to show who you are and everything makes sense now. I feel better about us being together Peter." She said as she pulls his face closer to her

Peter smile and only say, "I glad you think so Felicia." As the two kiss one last time for tonight. They knew there would be a lot to talk about, but right now the new couple will enjoy this particular moment that they are having right now.

TBC

* * *

**Author note: Well, my The Spider and The Cat fans, I gave in I am going to do my spectacular spider-man story featuring this couple. Lately, as I prepare my Neo Spider-man story, as well as watching some spectacular Spider-man episodes, it reminded me why I prefer the Spectacular version of the couple then the TAS version.**

_(Spoilers ahead) Despite that Peter dates both Felicia and Black cat, their relationships on TAS never lasted long, and it still makes me angry that ultimately she left Spider-man to be with Morbius. Even though in the Spectacular version the two never dated, I appreciate the chemistry between the two and felt they could have done much more if the series had continued._

**(Spoilers ends) Now understand this is just my opinion, so I am curious which version between the two do you think was the best adaptation?**

**However, we have an issue because I still couldn't decide if the story should just focus on the couple or have a main plot like the show, so I will leave it to you guys to help with that. Keep in mind if it comes down to the main plot, I would need ideas to do so and make sure it's nothing crazy, and it's something that would go with the TV series.**


	2. Deep thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Deep thoughts**

*On top of a building*

 _"Hello, Spider."_  Black Cat greets Spider-man with evil intentions on her mind.

Peter's spider-sense went off before she had appeared thinking it was another villain but soon felt stunned to find out it was Black Cat whom he hasn't seen in a while. Remembering what she said back at the prison, where her father was in, about not forgiving him, Peter attempts to keep things civil between the two. _"C.. Cat? What are you doing here on this lovely night?"_

However, Black Cat's expression did not change upon Spider-man's question and make her way towards him.  _"Don't play all dumb and innocent; you knew this day was coming."_

Peter lowers his head wanting to disagree, but he knew he couldn't. After their last team up, something told him that someday he would have to face her again. Most of him had hoped that she would come around to understand why he did what he did. Unfortunately, this is not the case with Felicia aka Black Cat.  _"Cat.."_  Spidey tries to speak again to her, but she cuts him off saying,  _"The name is a Black Cat, and that's the last name you will hear Spider-man."_

Hearing her response catches Peter off guard, lifting his head up quickly.  _"Whoa! We back to full name basis now?"_

 _"Your annoying jokes won't help you out of this one. You left my dad in that prison, breaking my heart in the process. For that, I am here to pay you back by destroying yours."_  At this point, Black Cat lifts her hand up to pop her claws that are sharper than before. Peter backs up some only to find his self-unable to move anymore. Looking down, Peter sees his feet stuck to the ground by his own webbing.

There is no time for Peter to try and figure out how he got into that position, for Black Cat had finally approached him face to face grabbing him by his throat.  _"Cat, please don't do this, you know I wouldn't..."_  but before he could plead to her, Black cat tightens her grip to shut him up.

 _"Enough! No more listening to the lies that come out of that mouth of yours. It's time for you to go to sleep permanently."_  She closes her eyes before leaning up to Spider-man and whispers,  _"Goodbye, Spider-man. I always loved you."_  right before she takes her hand and stabs Peter through his heart.

_"NOOO!"_

* * *

*Nightmare ends*

Peter jumped up from his nightmare and was covered in sweat looking around to see if he was still alive. When finally realizing that it was just a dream, Peter slowly takes deep breaths, calming his self, and tries to process what he just dreamed about. Since he knows that he is not going back to sleep anytime soon, Peter decides to take a shower.

Entering the shower, Peter starts to analyze the dream he just had concerning Felicia wanting revenge.

 _"Man that nightmare... Felt so real. What I don't get is why it had seemed so real, well, besides the getting my feet stuck now that part is definitely not real."_ Peter remembers in the dream he couldn't move his feet to avoid Felicia.

Peter shakes his head to get his self-concentration back to the dangerous part of the dream. "Peter _focus! Apparently, that dream was trying to tell me something or I wouldn't have dreamt it at all. Could it be a sign that Felicia still wants revenge?"_ Peter's thoughts take him back to the night Felicia told him that she would never forgive him, how a tear fell from her eye and the angry expression that she reveals to him. It has been a while since he saw her that night, meaning she could have her revenge all the way plan out.

_"If she did, shouldn't my spider-senses go off to give me some warning? Oh wait, she didn't attack me, but still, you would think my spider-senses would trigger if it knew a threat was coming. However, she did ask me to forgive her and on top of that ask me to meet with her father concerning us so why go through the trouble for revenge. Unless Felicia and her father came up with the plan together when she went to go break him out again."_

At that moment, Peter's guilt crept in from thinking the worst about Felicia knowing he has feelings for her and to automatically assume the worst about her was not fair at all.  _"No, I should give Felicia way more credit than that, everything she said to me that night came across very genuine and honest, so I doubt she would still attempt to get payback on me. Why do I feel the need to keep my guard up when I'm around her?"_

For Peter it was like some part of him is saying just keep your concern to yourself and protect yourself from Black Cat, at the same time, though the central part suggests opening up to Felicia Hardy and express the concerns he has about her.  _"No, I lost Gwen because I didn't step up when she chose to stay with Harry. I hurt Liz because I wasn't straight up honest about my feelings for Gwen. I can't keep my feelings bottle up like this all the time. The main downside of being honest is that Felicia might break up with me for having those thoughts causing her to want to get revenge anyway. *sighs* I have to do it; besides I rather lose her due to telling her the truth than to lose her the same way as the others. Easier said than done."_ After coming up with a decision, Peter turns the shower off feeling thankful that it helps him relax some.

With his shower time now over, Peter cleans his self-up and heads to his closet to pick out an outfit to wear for today. He and Felicia have plans to meet at the mall today, where he can express his issue during their time together. After choosing his outfit, another problem comes across Peter's head that he completely overlooks.

"Oh crap, I don't know how old Felicia is!" Peter thinks out loud as the realization sinks it. Peter is now 17 and a senior in high school, while he has no clue if Felicia is near his age or what. Speaking of high school if somehow their relationship does work out, what happens when he returns to school? What would Gwen and Liz think once they find out about his new relationship?"

"Oh man, this just became more difficult," Peter mutters falling back on his bed in frustration, now trying to figure out if he and Felicia would even last at this point.

* * *

*At Felicia's apartment*

Currently, while Peter is freaking out, Felicia Hardy felt that she was on cloud nine. The other night after not seeing him for a good while Felicia as Black Cat not only made amends with Spider-man but now she has him as well as knowing who he is underneath the mask. To her, Peter Parker was a cute young man who she couldn't wait to see what he is like when not being the sexy hero that he is. Her thoughts, however, shift to the fact that she didn't have much of life as Felicia Hardy. She has mainly lived her life as Black Cat because she wanted to live up to her father's footsteps up being a thief as well as the fact that her mom isn't around due to running a business but does make sure her daughter has enough money and pays the bills for the apartment.

 _"Oh man, now that I am switching over to the hero lifestyle, what am I supposed to do as Felicia Hardy? I mean what does Peter do when he is not fighting crime?_ " Felicia asks herself wondering, does he have a career or other ideas on what he does. She is 19, and since her mom gives her money, she didn't have to work and didn't have a social life because she isn't in school.

"I hope I can live up to the new change in direction. I don't want to let Peter down by not living up to being a crime fighter and go back into the life of stealing since I'm most custom of living that life."

"Wait, what am I thinking? I am not doing this alone; I have my spectacular new boyfriend to help me stay on this path. If he was willing to give me another chance, then I should show him that I do appreciate him and show him that I can partner both hero and girlfriend wise." Felicia concludes feeling much better about her new journey.

She walks over to her closet to find herself an outfit for her date with Peter later today. She wants it to scream, "Yeah, I'm hot, but only for my man." but not go too overboard since she doesn't want Peter to think she is trying to get attention from other guys because she only wants his attention. After searching through her closet, Felicia finds the outfit that she wants to wear. "Look out Peter. Felicia Hardy is coming, and once she crosses your path, she's not so easy to get rid of."

Afterward, Felicia decides to take a shower as she looks forward to her date with Peter Parker.

TBC

* * *

**Author note: Now that I have the second chapter up I want to follow up on the last author note concerning this chapter. For the most part, most of you suggest focusing on the couple but have a main plot in the background. If I were going to do that, you guy would need to suggest main plots I could use. Also, I'm happy to announce that Highlander has agreed to be my co-writer for this story so also feels free to give her your suggestions.**

**As you see this chapter is about concerns that can come into play with Peter and Felicia new relationship. I wanted to bring this up because no couple is perfect and I'm sure there will be fans that would want to see how the two would take on these challenges. Also, you made notices Peter has more issues than Felicia, it's because Felicia is more of a risk taker and the bold one, while Peter is more cautious and shy thus giving them opposite personalities which you will see more of during their date in the next chapter. Just curious, do you guys think their age difference is fine or what because in the show she's pretty mature and since Peter would still be in school I try to make where it would fit into the show. Lastly, what date should Peter and Felicia's birthdays be?**


	3. An aunt/nephew talk

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

**An aunt/nephew talk**

*Morning at Aunt May house*

"Peter, where are you off to today?" Aunt May questions her nephew. This morning when she cooked breakfast for him, she notices that Peter ate his food a little faster than usual with an expression on his face that she recognizes all too well.

Peter finishes cleaning his plate off before answering her. "I'm heading to the mall to meet with an old friend I met a while back."

Hearing his answer prompts Aunt May to raise her eyebrow at him as she seeks out more information about this friend. "Is this friend of yours just so happens to be a female?"

Peter scratches the back of his head with a slight shade of red appearing from his cheeks. "Um, that's correct Aunt May. It's a date." Peter tells her which causes Aunt May to worry about what's going on in Peter's love life.

"A date? Peter, how long have you known this mystery person and are you sure you're ready after what happened between you and Gwen?" Aunt May asks trying to not come across as being nosey.

Peter, at that moment, wishes he could kick his self for saying he was going on a date, not knowing it would put him in the position that he is now in with his aunt. "To tell you the truth, I don't know a whole lot about her, but we met up one night after I was leaving Dr. Connors office and we just kind of hit it off, but we have only seen each other on rare occasions. So I haven't had the time to sit down and get to know her. As far as Gwen and me, you know she hasn't talked to me since that day she decided to choose Harry over me, so, to be honest, I can't just wait on her forever."

Aunt May signs, but quickly reveal a soft smile to reassure Peter that she's not upset and that she appreciates his honesty. "Listen, dear, this is not me trying to say you shouldn't find someone special for you because I know you deserve a great girl and whoever ends up with my nephew will be the luckiest girl ever. I am just making sure you know what you are doing and not rushing into things. As much as I would have liked to see you with Gwen or even Mary Jane, I understand the two women are now in the market. Therefore, it does make sense that you put yourself out there. However, I know you still have some feelings for Gwen and assuming that this lady you are about to hang with doesn't know that it wouldn't feel if you are just using her as a rebound especially when you don't know a whole lot about her."

Peter nods his head in agreement. Part of his concern with this new relationship is wondering, did he move too fast with her, especially when last night was the first and only night that he saw her as Felicia Hardy along with that nightmare he had. Should he end things with her now before they crash and fail? His thoughts turn to how he failed with Liz and Gwen and wonders would his back luck with relationships affect him and Felicia. "You're right Aunt May, the goal for today was to explain to her my concerns about me and her dating, which might end up leading to a breakup.."

Aunt May eyes widen from hearing the breakup part. She wonders how significant this new relationship is. "Peter, are you saying you and this woman decided to be official?"

Peter mentally slaps his self in the face and quickly responds saying, "No! I mean breakup like she probably wouldn't be interested in me know more knowing the truth, but I rather am honest than to lie about it." This made Peter wonder was he rushing too fast if he felt that he couldn't tell his aunt that he is in an official relationship.

Aunt May takes a deep breath and holds Peter hands, looking him in his eyes. "I knew me, and your uncle raises you well. As you get older, you are becoming smarter. Again, I, please don't take this as me telling you what to do, I just don't want you to get hurt or this young lady to get hurt as well. I do hope for the best outcome for you, and I love you."

Peter gives her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too Aunt May. I better get going." He gets out of his seat and heads straight to the front door.

"Okay, dear hope you enjoy yourself. Oh, one more thing, what's her name?" Aunt May questions him one last time making Peter freeze up remembering Felicia's last name is Hardy as in the daughter of Walter Hardy who kills her husband. There is no telling how she would take that if she put the two and two together.

Not wanting to concern her any more than she already is, Peter simply says, "Felicia." and exits the house.

* * *

*Early Afternoon at the Mall*

After somehow calming his self-down after the nightmare and coming up with the decision to have an honest conversation with Felicia, Peter makes it to the mall around the time the two are scheduled to meet there. Peter, still feeling nervous, was about to go inside when she heard the familiar voice he was waiting to hear. "Hey, boy scout!"

Peter turns his attention to the source, of whom that sexy voice came from, only for his jaw to drop to the floor of the sight that he is now witnessing. He watches as his new current girlfriend walks over to him wearing a white blouse tug in her tight black jeans, which fit her curves nicely and wearing a black cardigan sweater as well as having long snow color hair in a ponytail with dark red lipstick on her lip. As much as Peter wanted to greet her back, no words could escape his mouth for he was too busy wondering how he got so lucky, to begin with, well besides being Spider-man.

Felicia smirked at his speechless expression and was now standing face to face with her hand on hip. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Felicia playfully questions him.

"Felicia, you look... Wow." He can say still couldn't get over our hot she looks right now.

"Yeah, I had a big date and wanted to impress the spectacular guy," Felicia claim moving a little closer to Peter.

Peter begins to scratch the back of his head before saying, "I think I can speak for that guy and say that he is super impressed."

"Speaking of the guy, this lady is digging the black shirt on you." Felicia praises him, admiring his shirt while rubbing his sleeve making Peter blush a bit.

"I do recall back to the night we work together; you said wearing black flatter you, so I aim to please the lady," Peter explains to her as for he knew that she liked the color black. He decided to rock a black shirt than the usual blue shirt he's known to wear. Thankfully, it wasn't part of an alien costume this time.

"Then consider this lady please." Felicia then wraps her arms around his neck. Sensing that he is about to stumble over his words, Felicia quickly gives him a kiss so hot it made Peter's toe curl up.

"MMMM! Mmmmm..." Peter moans as his eye went from full to close and melted into her lips as he kisses her back with passion with his arms now going around her waist.

Finally, with one last smooch, a grinning Felicia broke the kiss and gazed at a zoned Peter Parker. "Peter?" she spoke to get his attention. Seeing that he was still stuck in his trance, an amuse Felicia Hardy softy laughs before attempting to try again. "Peter?" she said with a bit more forcibly, yet still couldn't break her boyfriend out of his daze.

At that point, Felicia figures she needed to use a different tactic. With her arms still around Peter's neck, she leans up to his ear and whispers in a sexy tone, "Peter?"

This action finally gets Peter to snap out of his trance, but still holds her close to him. "Sorry about that, I guess your hot kisses still have that stunning effect on me."

"Don't apologize; I consider that a confidence boost for me that my new man loves my soft lips. Besides, you shouldn't settle yourself short Boy Scout because once you get over the shock spell, you're a fiery kisser as well which is perfect for me."

"Thanks, though I wish I wouldn't freeze up like that," Peter admits while blushing.

"You know they say practice makes perfect, so why don't we get some training sessions in," Felicia stated in a seductive tone as she goes for another kiss only Peter to move his face away from her to avoid her lips and brings his head down.

Felicia expression change into a concern look to form on her face. "What's wrong baby?" She asks, lifting his chin to meet her. Little did she know that currently the thoughts of the nightmare, the talk with his aunt, and the possibility of losing Felicia crept into Peter's mind making him feel guilty about kissing her again.

"I just a little tired. Didn't sleep well last night." Peter claims still not fully ready to just tell her his concerns.

Felicia acknowledges this and looks deep into his eyes asking, "Did something happen that cause you not to sleep well?"

"I..I had some late night thoughts that had to do with us." Peter starts to admit.

Hearing Peter having late night thoughts of her and him raise an interesting question. "Why Peter, are you already having dirty thoughts of me?" She playfully asks raising one of her eyebrows.

Peter felt his self-heat and tense up from that question. "No, no, no not that, I mean not that I wouldn't think those thoughts of you. You know what ignore that last part."

Felicia laughs at his shyness. It was interesting to hear how as Spider-man, he's brave and pretty smooth, and while outside the costume as Peter Parker, he is shy but still cute. "Peter I don't mind you having those thoughts of me, but if you weren't thinking about that than what was on your mind? If you worry about what we are going to do on our dates, don't worry about that. I have a lot of income thanks to my mom so that I can pay for some our dates; it's no big deal to me."

Peter would be grateful for that information if it weren't for the conversation he must have with her. "Um.."

Struggling to find the words, Peter finally musters up the courage to finally say, "Felicia we need to talk."

TBC

* * *

**Author notes: A little short update, but with how busy my life is can't help that. So to be honest, I not fully happy with the direction of this story, for I feel that I took the usual route when it came to spectacular Spider-man stories, and that is getting Peter and Felicia together in the very beginning. Now before you guys jump to the conclusion I am neither A. Restarting this story, nor B. Canceling it, but I will be addressing the issue of the two rushing their relationship in the next chapter. With that said, what do you guys think will happen? The thing is Peter hadn't been in a whole lot of relationships other the Liz, which let's be real wasn't much of a relationship, so in a way, Felicia can come across as a rebound since Gwen won't be with him. That's where I want to add some realism to this story where the two deal with real issues that most people would need to deal, even if that means the two could break up...**


	4. Moving Forward

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Moving Forward**

*Currently still at the mall*

"Felicia we need to talk," Peter said in a serious tone that catches Felicia off guard. He holds her hands and guides her to a table where people would be less likely to hear in their conversation.

As the couple takes their seats, Peter takes a deep breath, before looking into his current girlfriend's beautiful green eyes, to do what he feels he needs to do. "Felicia, I have been thinking since the night we became official that maybe it's best that you don't date a guy like me."

Felicia reveals a confused, concern expression on her face asking, "Why do you think that? Your amazing guy."

"Amazing guy, or amazing hero?" Peter mutters and then sighs over how hard this is for him.

"I know you are wondering what I meant by that. Here's the reality check Felicia, we don't know a whole lot about each other behind our masks. As Spider-man and Black Cat sure there is a definite attraction there, as a couple the relationship can't be based on that but our civilian lives as well. As Peter Parker, I have bad luck when it comes to girls. Recently, I was dating this cheerleader named Liz while still having deep feelings for my best... Well, one of my former best friends Gwen. The story about the two girls starts with one night Gwen had kissed me but never told me that she wanted to date after she did for she ran off. So skipping to the day of New Year's Eve, Liz, the cheerleader who I had helped tutor on a few occasions, asks me to be her girlfriend and I said yes. Due to Liz and me hooking up, it led to my other former best friend Harry to ask Gwen out, and she said yes. The month before my summer break, Gwen and I had a heart to heart conversation where we admitted that we wanted to be together, we agreed to break up with our current dates to make us happen.

Peter starts to feel the pain in his chest, remembering the next part that he is about to talk about that hurt him the most. "Unfortunately Harry's dad had died, and on the day of his funeral, Gwen made a choice to stay with Harry and hasn't spoken to me since. The worst part about the situation was the fact that I already had broken up with Liz, who probably hates my guts now, and I ended up alone. Two months later you show up, and the crush I have for you came back to the surface, so of course, at the moment I was happy that we are together. After thinking about it, not only do I feel we are rushing but also right now you are considering a rebound in my love life, and you don't deserve that from a seventeen-year-old. That's why we should end it here, and you can find someone better than me."

Felicia carefully listens to everything Peter was telling her. She was surprised that he felt this way because of a situation that happens two months ago. She could understand now why he would think that she is a rebound, but her cat senses told her that there's more to this sudden reason and she was not going to let him decide between fighting for what she wants. "Okay, now that you have told me that all of that information, I believe you should allow me to give a response before making any decisions since we are still a couple." She responds giving him a serious look.

In an instant the nightmare, Peter had of Felicia getting revenge, pops into his head, making him expect the worse. "That's fair. All I ask that you get it over with instead of the slow, painful death." He closes his eye preparing to embrace the pain.

Felicia shakes her head furiously not believing what she just heard. "What on earth!? I'm not going to hurt you."

Peter opens his eyes in shock. "You not?"

"No, but I am going to be straight forward with you Mr. Parker." She was going to ask about that last reaction, but not before dealing with the main issue.

"For the record, I'm nineteen, so age is so not a problem for us since you will be eighteen, aka legal like me. As far as those two girls in your life, this Gwen chick with all due respect made the worst choice in her life. If she had deep feelings for you, like you just told me, then she should have chosen you and ended things with Harry because she was only going to make her life miserable at this point being with someone that she doesn't want to be. Point blank her loss my gain, and I believe you've made a mature decision to break up with Liz, sure you've done had been attracted to her, but you knew deep down where your heart had belonged to at the time so that she will get over it. So concerning the rebound issue, you have been single for two months before I had crossed your path again, which gave Gwen plenty of enough time to come to her senses and if you still had that much feelings for her, you wouldn't have agreed to date me, to begin with."

Peter couldn't help agreeing with her argument. Technically, he and Gwen never became an official couple, and it's been two months since he and Liz split up. "But Felicia..." He tries to defend his self, but Felicia raises a finger at him saying, "I'm not done, sir." Making him shut up and let her finish talking.

"The fact of the matter is that you are over those two, the problem is you're making some insecurities, guilt, and concerns affecting your judgment when it comes to us. Peter, not a lot of guys would go to a prison where a man killed a family member and confronts them to let that person know he cares and wants to be with that person. Does that often happen, no? However, you did it, and it will always mean so much to me. I just want to show you how much you mean to me. Yes, I'm aware that we don't know each other behind the mask, but that's part of being partners and a couple so we can grow closer together. I truly believe you never had women talk to you like this and that's okay because, with me, I can help you when during our crime fighting time, I can please you like no girl has done for you in the past, and most importantly, I accept both sides of you as the spectacular hero that you are and the spectacular guy that you are."

Peter tried to open his mouth to say something, yet he was too speechless to say anything. Here he is sitting at the mall with the plan of ending things with Felicia, and instead of her getting angry and ending things with him, she fights to keep the relationship going. Was she right about letting too many negative reasons affect this new relationship? Sure, there was the talk with his aunt about rushing, but then again since getting bit by a radioactive spider Peter never really handle things the normal way.

Peter soon snaps out of his thoughts as he felt a gentle touch from Felicia rubbing his arm softly. He slowly looks up to see she has lean in closer and now the two eyes are locked into each other. "Do you want to give up on what we could have Peter?" She asks him softly.

Peter couldn't say the words no, so instead, he leans in along with Felicia, and they share a passionate kiss. As they take their time pulling away from the kiss, Felicia asks playfully, "I take that as a no perhaps?" with a broad smile with Peter returning with his wide smile.

"You are correct. Maybe I should talk break up more often if it gets praises like that from you." He jokes earning a soft laugh from Felicia.

"You can, but they could start coming with very sharp claws." She winks getting a nervous laugh from Peter.

"I will keep that in mind." Peter decides at that moment to address another thing that is bothering him concerning Felicia so he can get all the negative thoughts out of his head. "I guess since we are getting things out in the open, I had a nightmare last night about you. Instead of us getting together, you did come back for revenge and right when you were about to kill me; you told me you always had loved me before clawing my heart out of my chest."

Felicia gasps after hearing the confession. She quickly rubs his cheek to let him know she is not mad about him dreaming that, but more of showing she understands his concern. "That's why you made that comment about painful death. I'm so sorry Peter."

Letting his self-enjoy her hand on his face, Peter tells her, "It's okay Felicia, and it was just a nightmare."

"Regardless, let me reassure you that I don't have any secret agenda of hurting you. I want you happy... I want you to be happy with me." She expresses to him with a quick kiss on his lips and biting her lips afterward.

"As long as we are together, I am always going to be happy." He assures her giving Felicia a peck on the lips as well.

"Glad to hear that lover." Felicia smiles from him say that.

"Lover?"

"In hero mode, your nickname is  _Spider_ and off duty is  _lover_.

Peter shows off a smirk saying, "I love when you call me both names in that hot tone of yours."

Felicia giggled while rubbing his chin. "Only for you. So what's my off duty nickname?"

Peter thinks about a nickname that has a beautiful meaning to it. "Well, since I call you Cat, how about... Precious. He answers proudly.

Felicia raises a curious eyebrow at him. "Precious?"

"Yes, Precious for I now consider you too valuable to lose." He explains before giving her a kiss on her hand.

"Aww, Peter." Felicia grabs his face and kisses him hard with Peter doing the same instead of freezing as he did earlier.

When they broke the kiss off, due to needing air, Peter says, "Felicia, thank you for talking some sense into me. I know for a fact that I would have regretted ending things with you and just continue to be broody about my life."

Felicia felt warm inside knowing that she still has the man of her life that makes her truly happy. "Of course, Peter. Thank you for opening up and being honest about how you were feeling instead of just ending things. If you haven't, I wouldn't have been able to help you understand what a great companion I can be for you."

"You sure think highly of yourself," Peter said, feeling impressed by Felicia's personality.

"I'm just full of confidence, plus I want what I want, and that's you," Felicia said while looking into his eyes. It was something about Peter that made her not want to give him up so easily, and not just because they are now partners in the hero business.

Peter's heart skips a beat from her saying she wants him the way she did. "Trust me, I like the confidence, it's hot to me, but of course it goes with that hot body of yours."

"Oh, you sweet talker." She blows a kiss at him, causing Peter to catch the kiss and put in his pocket. Felicia had to laugh at how funny he looked doing that cutely.

"I just wish I can pull out that same boldness as Peter Parker," Peter admits, getting Felicia full attention again.

"Why don't you? You're pretty confident when you out fighting crime." She asks as she too was curious. Though she didn't have a problem with Peter being shy, it was different than how he was as Spider-man.

"The thing is, as Spider-man I have no choice but to be that way. After deciding to become a hero, I told myself I wouldn't fail to protect the people I care about as well as protecting the innocent people of New York City. That's why I go with the motto my Uncle Ben taught me before he died, with Great Power comes Great Responsibility. With the powers that I have, I have the responsibility of using them for good. Of course, it's not easy going against thugs or even crazy villains, which is why I use humor to get me through my battles, so I won't be afraid of failing." Peter explains in a serious tone.

Felicia opens in mouth not expecting that answer. This made her want to be a great hero like he is, not just someone who is out for fame, but does what he does because it's the right thing to do. Hearing his explanation gets Felicia to like and respect Peter more. "That is truly admirable Peter. The humor topic sort of make sense considering our banter when we first met."

They both thought about their first encounter before she continues saying, "Surely your Uncle is proud of you for sticking to that motto and doing good in the city, I know I didn't have any part of what happened but because of what my father did... I have a sense of responsibility as well to try and make things right for what he did."

Peter takes one of her hands in his and rubs it. "That's not correct Felicia; I don't need you to make up for what your father did. Just promise me you will be a better person than he was, just like he would want you to be."

Felicia nods her head in agreement. "With you by my side, it will be easy to stay on the right path and not the path my father took. I initially thought I needed to be like him to live up his legacy, good thing I met you and you help change my perspective."

"That's what I'm here for, to help my precious, beautiful, hot, sexy, confident, snow hair, green eye..."

"Peter.." Felicia gains back his attention while a hint of blush appears from his compliments.

"Oops, got caught in my thoughts. Girlfriend to stay on the path of good." He said scratching the back of his blushing as well.

"Though that still doesn't explain why you don't act that way outside the costume." Felicia brings back the original point of the topic.

"Oh yeah. As Peter Parker, before I got my powers, I was and still am consider a nerd. I got bullied, I'm not popular, and only had a few friends. As much as I would like to be the way that I am as Spider-man at school, there's the risk of people discovering my secret like if I used my strength to stop bullies. I can't afford that. Especially after what happened with the Venom incident."

"Venom?"

"Did you see me fight a giant black version of myself on Thanksgiving? That was the alien substance that you try to take that ended up on me which led to it bonding with an old former friend thus becoming Venom. After bonding with the suit, he learned everything about my Spider-man life because of my experience wearing it. Therefore, he went after Gwen for revenge."

Felicia keeps on feeling amaze at what Peter has told her. "Oh wow, that can't be easy having someone like him around with that information about you."

"Tell me about it." Peter shakes his head.

"Going back to you, what if I can help you be somewhat like how you are as Spider-man as Peter Parker?" She said with a seductive look thinking how Peter would be like if he allows the same confidence that he has as her spectacular hero flow through him in his normal life.

Peter felt his forehead sweat from her expression. "How would you do that?"

"Trust in your snow-hair girlfriend that I can surely make your life in school so much better than it was." She answers him giving him a look saying you have no option but to say yes.

Peter quickly says, "I will take you on that offer in that case."

"You better and by the way have you noticed that you have open a lot to me?" She points out.

"You're right I have, something the old me was not good at doing." Peter realizes and felt good about it since he is opening his self-up to someone like Felicia.

"See I am already getting you to do something to help better yourself just like you got me to join the hero side." Felicia reminds him.

"Very true, although I still have to learn more about you." Peter also points out.

Felicia finally stands up so she can stretch her body. "That can be arranged, but right now, how about we continue our date. I think my butt is sore from all of this sitting."

"I wouldn't mind giving it a massage," Peter mutters under his breath checking out her body in that hot outfit.

"What was that Peter?" She turns back to him with her hand on her hip.

"Um. Well.."

"Cat got your tongue?" Felicia asks walking up to him allow Peter to watch her hips sway.

"Maybe," Peter answers nervously hoping to get his self out of the situation.

Felicia giggled at the way he was getting nervous about his comment. "You are too cute when you get nervous like that." She then leans down to his ear to say, "For the record, since we are now dating, you can touch, grab and  _massage_  my butt." She purrs afterward making Peter turn completely red.

 _"Oh boy, dating Felicia moving forward is going to make me have a bunch of cold shower sessions."_ Peter thinks to his self-knowing right now he could use a good long cold shower right now.

* * *

**Author's note: HAHA Did you guys think me NeoTyson was going to have my all-time favorite Spiderman paring break up just like that especially this earlier in the story!? Nope, but it shows that I'm good at building suspense up for a story. Now I do regret pairing them up soon, and I'm sure I will get flamed for that at some point which is why I made this chapter to address that issue. As of right now, I have a storyline for Felicia set, though that's not until later in the story so I'm still sucking on what the main plot should be for this story. Hopefully, I get ideas soon. So how did you guys feel about the conversation and the decision between the two?**

**Sorry I haven't been able to update, last month of the semester, which means finals. Plus, I work retail, so of course, I had to work black Friday weekend as well as deal with extra hours, on the plus side I got employee of the month for December, so that's good. Now the next chapters will be somewhat short because my new plan is to update around the NoirValor updates his Spider-man/Black Cat story (if you haven't you must check it out) since it will help motivate me to update this story.**


	5. Finishing up the date

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Finishing up the date**

*At the mall*

Now that the young couple had their serious talk about their relationship, Peter, and Felicia, hand to hand, decide to continue their lovely date together. As they walk through the crowd, Peter notices a few guys checking out Felicia and giving him the thumbs up. Peter chuckles a bit the reaction he was getting leading to Felicia to lean her head on his shoulder, enjoying the attention like the two was now the hottest couple, while they still walk around the mall.

"So anything else you would like to do while we here?" Peter asks before kissing her forehead.

"We can catch a movie, but before that, I want to do some shopping," Felicia suggests with a smile on her face.

"Sounds like a plan to me. So what are you looking to buy out here?" Peter also asks.

"New clothes for us, duh," Felicia answers with Peter giving a confused look on his face.

"Um new clothes for me?" Peter wasn't sure why would he need to go clothes shopping.

Felicia nods her head at him, "Yes if I I'm going to help you with your insecurities, part of the process is getting you some fresh new look that screams I'm hot but taken by the best."

Peter would like that idea, considering it will make him look better in Felicia's eyes, if it wasn't for a concern he has about the idea. "What happens if that draws the wrong type of attention, I mean you don't go to the same school as me and not saying I would enjoy it but what if the girls start hitting on me?"

Felicia gently squeezes her boyfriend's hand before answering him. "Believe me; they will learn eventually that they can look but not touch. Best know that I will let my presence known."

Peter wonders what she meant by the last part, but shakes it off. "Anyway, what about you? What type of clothes you need to get?"

Felicia elects to take this moment to tease Peter. "You know, clothes that I could model for you. Maybe since you still in school by a sexy cheerleader outfit and be your cheerleader that comes with private cheer routines." She tells him with a sexy smile.

Peter blushes from her response. "You know you don't have to do that right?" Not that the idea didn't get Peter excited, the last thing he wanted was to make feel like he some perv.

Felicia appreciates that Peter is a gentleman, but she was going to have to get him to become more comfortable with her and not just always be a gentleman but to be assertive and have hot fun with her as well. "I know I don't have to, that's why I want to for you. If that's okay?" She pleads acting innocent with her expression.

Peter gulps from the way she was looking at him, "Um, sure if we ever cross that bridge."

Felicia then hugs him tight, whispering, "Let's hope we do." before dragging him inside a famous clothing store. Once they made it to the store, Peter takes the time to look around to see which store they were in only to find his self-surrounded by more silk and lace than he had ever seen before.

"Vic... Victoria Secrets!?" Peter stutters and shakes nervously at the store's name as his face gets heated from being inside and looking at the items near him.

"You got that right lover. I want to get some things to impress you. So what you think of this?" Felicia asks now holding a lacy bra and panty set.

Peter turns to see what she was talking about, only for his jaw to drop down to the floor picturing how even more hot Felicia would look with that on.

Felicia softy laughs at his expression and how he couldn't say anything. "I will take that as a sign of approval. Why don't you go to the front to get some fresh air so I can pay for this and then we can go get you some things." Felicia commands him before kissing his cheek to pay for her stuff.

Peter simply nods his head and walks out the store and takes deep breaths, still not over the major shock he just went through. When Felicia was finished, she escorts Peter to their next destination to get him some fresh new clothes. Once at the other store, Felicia went and picked out some new outfits for him. After awhile Peter had remembered that the two was supposed to do movies after shopping and knew right then that he couldn't afford to buy all the outfits. Felicia sense this suggests that while she pays for his clothes, he can pay for the movie tickets. Peter at first, quickly shoots the offer down, not wanting her to pay for his expenses when he currently couldn't do the same for her. That's when Felicia lets him know that she has a rich background and only a select few know about it. She tells him that because he is her boyfriend and knows that Peter is not like any other guy, she doesn't mind paying for stuff and wants him to accept that. Reluctantly, Peter goes along with her paying for his new outfits, which he admits looks great on him.

* * *

*In the movies*

Once the shopping part of the date was finished, Peter buys two tickets to see a movie call Knight and day  **(a pretty decent movie with Tom Cruise and Cameron Diaz)**. Seeing that the theatre had no one inside since the movie was out for a while, the couple makes their way to the highest row and takes their seats with Peter placing his arm around Felicia allowing her to purr getting comfortable.

As the movie starts, Peter softly asks, "Say, Felicia, what made you choose this film?" He hadn't heard much about the movie since he has been too busy in his hero life to enjoy his normal life.

Felicia looks up into his eyes with an evil smile on her face. "To be honest babe, I already had seen this movie, though it was okay when I first saw it."

Peter looks back at her raising an eyebrow. "Wait, if you have already seen this movie, why would you want to see it again?"

"Because you haven't seen it, which means we can have some fun while watching the movie," Felicia answers him. Peter couldn't get another word out, for Felicia's next course of action catches him off guard. She slides her hand down to his leg and begins to gently rub near his crotch area while at the same time kissing his neck.

Peter nearly collapsed in his chair when Felicia kisses that sensitive part of his neck and his pants became uncomfortable from Felicia rubbing almost between his legs. "..So this movie is not bad.." Peter claims to try to get Felicia attention back from the movie as well as moving a little away from her but this only may Felicia more aggressive.

 _"Not better than the movie we can make right now,"_ Felicia whispers. She switches from kissing to sucking his neck hard to where it took all that Peter had not to moan out loud. Before things went too far, Peter's spider-sense goes off making him alert and getting Felicia off of him only to see one of the movie workers appear to see if nothing crazy was happening. Luckily for Peter and Felicia, the guy didn't see what happen and most importantly a good thing for Peter, the workers' appearance killed the mood Felicia was in and thus went back to enjoy the movie.

With the movie now over, being an hour and fifty mins, the couple left the mall feeling pretty good about their first date. Now that they are standing in the parking lot with not a lot of people around them, Felicia turns towards Peter saying, "Well Mr. Parker, despite the fact you almost split up with me, you sure know how to show a lady a good time."

Peter looks back at her with a shy smile. "Good thing that I have an intelligent woman to convince me not to do so. I would say our first date was a complete success, even though you had your fun at the movies." He sends a playful glare at her.

Felicia smiles like a schoolgirl trying to get out of trouble. "I can't help it, I made be on the side of good, but I still am a bad girl... Your bad girl." She gets closer to him and places both hands on his chest.

Peter scratches the back of his head with a slight blush appearing on his face. "Yeah, sorry if I acted all weird on you. I just not used to date a girl like you who's pretty forward like you are, not that I think it's a terrible thing." He confesses.

Felicia understood perfectly what he meant, which is why he is lucky to have a girlfriend like her to show him how to bring that non-shy side out. She soon grabs both Peter's hands to put them on her waist and then wraps her arms around his neck. "I guess that's another thing we will work on. I'll help you if you help me." She offers while looking into his eyes like earlier.

Peter looks back in hers, losing his self in those beautiful green eyes. "I would like that." He softly answers as the two leans in and kiss each other with passion. During the kiss, the spider side of his mind takes over as allowing Peter to slide his hands on Felicia's butt, making her giggle and excited that he did that, as the two continue to kiss. When they finally separated their lips, with their foreheads still touching, Peter is the first to speak. "I guess I better head home."

Felicia sadly agrees but remembers that this won't be their only time together. "Same here, but thank you again for today, and I look forward to future dates."

"Not as much as me." Peter jokes, before giving a soft kiss on her lips. Afterward, they pull away and begin to head their separate ways with Felicia saying "See ya  _lover_." in the tone she knew Peter loved while Peter said his goodbye as well. "By precious." Watching her hips sway as Felicia leaves the area, Peter heads home with today's date on his mind as well as,  _"I'm so going to need that long cold shower when I get in."_

* * *

**Author's note: So the main point of the chapter is to show off Felicia's flirty side and how Peter reacts to it as a seventeen-year-old who is not used to this type of attention and is still a virgin, because, of course, this wouldn't be a Spidey/Black Cat story if we didn't have these type of moments of Felicia heavily coming on to Peter. Now of course with age difference Felicia has more experience sexually than Peter does, heck last I check on the show all Peter got was mostly a kiss and hugs. In the upcoming chapters, Peter will learn more about the flirty side of Felicia and how she came to be like that, and not to mention how Peter will respond to knowing the full facts about her. I will do my best to keep this T rated, but if it starts feeling more M rated then let me know and I will up the rating. Also, do you think Spider side is a good nickname for Peter's assertive side?**


	6. Checking on girlfriend

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Checking on girlfriend**

*Later that evening*

It was currently eight o'clock by the time Peter came home. He enters the house with a smile on his face, still on cloud nine about his date with Felicia, and heads to his Aunt room to check on her.

"Hey Aunt May I'm home," Peter announces cheerfully only not to get a response back. He enters the room to find it nice and clean, with no Aunt May inside.

"That's odd; I would figure that she would be home.." Peter said to his self before finding a note attached to her door. He pulls it off to read it for it said,  ** _"Dear Peter, by the time you read this I am going to be out with Anna Watson and should be back tomorrow afternoon. Will be spending the night since she feels it will be dangerous to try and come home in the middle of the evening. I left some money for you if you want to order pizza or anything like that. I trust you won't let anything too crazy happen at the house while I am gone ;). Love you, Peter."_**

Peter chuckles to his self-thinking it was nice that his aunt is going to have fun tonight. Going to his room, Peter reaches for his cell phone in his pocket to call his girlfriend to make sure she made it home.  _"Hopefully she had no trouble heading back to her place."_ He thinks as he searches for her caller id to call it.

After two rings he finally hears the phone answer. "Hey Baby." Felicia answers in a lovely tone.

Peter smiles on the other end. "Hey precious, just calling to make sure you got home safely."

"Aww, how sweet of you. Of course, I did, no regular thug wants to deal with this crazy cat lady." Felicia jokes with Peter quipping back saying, "I sure they will learn the hard way they do, have you seen your sharp nails?"

Felicia makes an angry meow sound to mess with Peter. "Oh hush you. What are you up to?" She questions him sounding curious.

Peter looks back at the letter as he tells her, "Just reading a note from my aunt saying she was going to be away until tomorrow afternoon, so I figure I will just order pizza and play video games for the night."

"Sounds like a typical guy thing to do. How about I come over, and we can spend some more  _quality_  time together?" Felicia offers in her sultry voice that gets Peter to shiver nervously a little from the way she emphasizes the quality part.

"Tempting, but the last part of the note said not to let anything too crazy happen while she's gone. I think that means not letting a particular crazy cat lady come over." Peter warns her. Since he is living under his aunt's roof, he didn't want to break her trust like that. Plus, the thought of her finding out that Felicia's father is still a major factor when it comes to the two meeting the other.

Felicia respects that Peter didn't want to break certain rules, but that still doesn't keep her from teasing Peter a little. "Even if I was playing video games and eat pizza with you?"

"Sorry babe, but I think it's better if my aunt meets before you gain coming over privilege. Besides, I don't see you as the type of girl to play video games and eating pizza." Peter said proudly figuring that Felicia is not a game like that and that eating pizza did not sound like something she would eat.

To his surprise, however, Felicia response saying, "I not an expert, but I do play some and who said I couldn't eat pizza?"

Peter eyes nearly pop out of his skull. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. I know how to let my hair down and relax for your information, as far as greasy it just goes to my hips and booty which you saw how it look in person." She points out and makes her bottom, letting him hear the sound effect. At the moment it seems like Peter saw the sky's opening up with a ray of light shining down singing hallelujah. It was his dream to find a girl who would be down to the same stuff as him.

Quickly shaking the moment out of his head, Peter says, "Felicia Hardy you are full of surprises. Maybe someday you will just have to show me some of your gaming skills." He suggests with a smirk on his face.

"True and I could show you some of my flexibility skills in your bed?" She proposes as well. Peter starts coughing hard from comment.

"You okay over there?" Felicia asks while trying to hold in a laugh.

"Yes, just accidentally swallow too hard just then," Peter answers getting his composure back.

Suddenly another plan pops in Felicia's head. "Hey, I just had an interesting idea."

"How interesting?" Peter wasn't sure if he liked where this was going.

"Interesting that involves us spending the night together," Felicia responds.

"I still don't think sneaking over is a perfect idea." Peter reminds her, hoping that she wasn't suggesting that again.

"That's the point, the note supposedly said not to let me come over, but it didn't say you couldn't come over to my place and spend the night."

Peter completely froze at the idea of going to Felicia's home alone. True, his aunt never said he couldn't, but he wasn't sure if he would be comfortable doing so. "Um... What about your mom? I sure she would be so not okay with me staying over." He questions her, trying to make up reasons why he can't come over.

Felicia sighs, knowing what her boyfriend is attempting to do, but of course, she won't quit that easily. "I live on my own Peter, my mom is always gone, and she would let me know otherwise if she was coming." She explains leaving Peter with no other reason to get out of the situation.

"I don't know..." Peter began to trail, but Felicia decides to go for the pleading tactic, "Please baby? I already miss you. If your aunt is not supposed to be back in the morning, then you will have plenty of time to make it back home before she finds out." She mixes her voice with begging and moans until Peter finally gives in.

"Fine, but only because you ask nicely." He claims, but it was also because his Spider side pushes him into going along with the flow and convinces him that he wouldn't get in trouble if he doesn't get caught.

Felicia then squeals exciting on the phone that her sneaky plan work. "Great I will text you the address, fill free to  _swing_  by if you like and make sure to pack up since you will be staying over. Still, have to keep your image clean for your aunt hehe."

"I much rather do that than walking haha. Alright, I will see you in a bit." Peter ends his part of the conversation with Felicia does the saying, "Looking forward to it,  _lover_." before hanging up the call.

Peter shakes his head while packing stuff that he will need to stay over the night.  _"Great, how did I let her talk me into doing this?"_ Peter questions his self as he finishes loading up his book bag and slips on his Spider-man suit. The spider side answers him saying something about he needs to have fun and because it's Felicia what other reason does he need. What was strange for Peter is that since he became official with Felicia, that voice in the back of his has been louder than before. At least it wasn't like the symbiote that planted evil ideas in his head.

"Maybe I will talk to Felicia about that, especially since she's been heavily flirting with me." Peter puts on his mask, checks to make sure the front door is locked and heads to the address that Felicia had sent him. After some time swinging through the city, Peter finally finds the address only to be completely stunned by what her place looks like.

"SHE LIVES IN A PENTHOUSE!?"

* * *

**Author's note: Short but to the point chapter, this chapter is to set up Felicia explaining her back story to Peter as far as how she develops her flirty behavior, considering we already know how she became Black Cat. How you guys think Peter will respond after discovering the truth, will this change their relationship for the good or bad and what about this spider-side that going on in Peter's head? Tune in to find out in the next chapter.**


	7. Felicia's Penthouse of Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Felicia's Penthouse of Fun**

*At Felicia's home*

_(Think Web of Shadows as far as the outside of the penthouse)_

It took a few minutes for Peter to get over the shock at the building that he was looking at. He lands on her balcony already thinking if her place looks nice outside, it has to look incredible inside. Not wanting to waste another second, Peter knocks on the balcony door, hoping he at the right place.

Peter's nerves calm down when he hears, "Who is it?" knowing that voice all too well even though it sounded serious.

"It's your spectacular boyfriend, Spider-man," Peter answers in a proud tone and does a heroic pose at the same time.

"Sorry, but my man's name is Peter Parker." The voice shouts back. If it weren't for Peter's mask, his mouth would have dropped to the floor by her smart remark.

"Really Felicia Hardy?" Peter asks pretending to be hurt only to hear a giggle from the other side of the door.

The door finally opens up to reveal Felicia in a gray T-shirt and black yoga pants that fit her legs nicely. She looks at Peter in his Spider-man suit and fans her self-saying, "I'm just messing with you. I do like my man in uniform, if only you went back black." She teases.

A flashback of Peter wearing that black stuff appears in his head. "Not sure if that will happen again." Peter shakes his head before looking at her balcony again. "You live here? I figure a nice apartment, but this... Wow."

"Yep. This is what happens when your mom has a rich background; you get the fabulous life. Come in, make yourself at home." Felicia tells him as she leads her boyfriend inside her home. With his mask now off, Peter's eyes wander around taking in the lovely scenery of his girlfriend's two-floor penthouse.

"Now I know you wanted to take after your dad when you decided to become a thief, but living in a place like this, I don't see why when you have this lifestyle." Right now after looking over the place, it was hard for Peter to understand why Felicia chose the path she took initially when she pretty much living wealthy.

Felicia shrugs at his comment. "Being a rich girl got boring for me after a while. I take up mostly like my dad living the outgoing, adventures, and dangerous life. Honestly, my mom and I have never been close, to begin with, because she would mostly care about making money and going on a lot of business trips. Which didn't matter even after she divorced my father when he went to prison and I ended up staying with her? My dad, despite his history, always made time for me and that's how I learn the skills that I have today, while my mom way of loving her daughter was making sure I'm okay financially which meant making sacrifices of not being part of my life."

This gave Peter a much better understanding of Felicia's relationship with her parents and how she ended up living the life she lives. It reminded him how he grew up never really having a close relationship with his parents, only with his uncle and aunt until his uncle died but still consider parents in his eyes. "That makes sense; it seems like you and your dad must have a healthy relationship overall, especially for you to go out your way to try and break him out."

"Yes, we did before I found out the full story recently about what he had done, now I don't know if he is the same father, I grew up knowing." Felicia could feel a tear coming down her eye. Peter notices this and walks up behind her and holds her tightly to show comfort.

Felicia turns her head back to him and gives a warm smile. "Thanks. I needed this." Felicia appreciates moments having a boyfriend who knows how to be caring.

"Anytime for my girl," Peter said softly. He lets go so he could avoid making her feel something poking her, it already didn't help that her bubble butt looks amazing in them yoga pants so to have it press on his groin would of set Felicia off.

She turns her body towards him and pokes his chest saying, "That's right, your girl. Speaking of which, your girl went ahead and ordered pizza and have the game system hooked up and ready."

A huge smile appears on Peter's face. He didn't believe Felicia was down for that and was just saying she was to get on his good side but now it's official that Felicia is every nerd's dream girl. "Would that explain why I smell pizza in the kitchen and for real!?" Peter sounded like a little kid in a candy store.

Felicia rolls her eyes in amusement. "Duh, you think I'm just going to let you come by and not have any other ways of entertaining you besides this hot body?" Felicia places her hand on the side of her leg and raises it slowly up to her hip.

"Um." Peter was lost for words watching Felicia's hand move up her body.

Felicia giggles and speaks up for him saying, "Don't answer that. The bathroom is to your right so you can freshen up and change into something more relaxing unless you want to change it front of me, I don't mind a good show." She suggests making a growling sound.

"I will pick option one the bathroom." Peter, showing a hint of sweat forming on his forehead, hurries to the bathroom before she could argue for option two. Once he changes into more relaxing clothes, Peter walks over to the kitchen to grab his self a slice of pizza until he hears a familiar tune from the other room.

 _"No freaking way.."_  Peter mutters as he takes his plate to the source of the music. He finds the room and nearly drops his plate not believing what he sees right now on a flat screen TV. "HALO 2!?"

Felicia turns with two controllers in her hands and does a sexy pose. "This is the only multiplayer game I have since I'm not a huge gamer. You can't go wrong with Halo though."

Peter pinches his self to make sure what he is seeing is real. "If this is a dream, I do not want to wake up from it right now." Felicia walks over to him, gives his lips a quick kiss, and hands him one of the controllers.

"No baby this is straight up reality. Now let's say we have a little bet to kick this night between us off." She playfully elbows his arm.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter asks, settling down on the floor leading to Felicia to join him on the soft floor.

"Simple, we play up to five rounds against each other. Whoever wins three out five rounds have to do what the other request. Deal?"

Peter wasn't sure if he should go along with the bet at first. However, he knew he was pretty good at Halo, so he figures why not. "Sounds fair, but don't think I'm going easy on you just because you're my girlfriend." He winks at her resulting in Felicia sticking her tongue out at him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She sets the match up. While the map loads she looks over one more time and shouts, "Game on!"

"Prepare for a spider beat down, halo style!" Peter shouts back excitedly thinking, oh how he can't wait to show Felicia who's the real champ when it comes to video games in their relationship.

* * *

*Final Round*

*Peter takes deep breaths like he just ran for a long time* "Okay Ms. Hardy I will give credit where it's due, for someone who claims they don't play video games very often you sure got some gaming in you." For Peter and Felicia, they have played Halo 2 for four rounds at this point. The first round Peter won, the second Felicia won, the third Peter won, and the fourth Felicia won which Peter wasn't expecting to happen.

"I appreciate it, Mr. Parker, though I aim to impress my man, flattery is not going to help you in this last round." Felicia points out, feeling a little from the intense gaming session.

"Please I was going all out on this one, I let you win the second round and the fourth round you just got lucky somehow," Peter smirks with confidence.

"Is that a fact?" Felicia questions him, preparing to use her secret weapon that she planned on using before making a bet.

"Heck yeah." Peter directly answers her question.

"If that's the case, then you won't mind me getting comfortable then Mr. Think I'm lucky?" She stands up to stretch.

"Do as you like, but I don't see how you getting comfortable is going to him.." Peter couldn't finish his sentence because of what he is now witnessing that would probably give him a nosebleed. Felicia, after stretching, lifts her right leg over Peter and does a slow, hot split down to his lap. Then she lays down forward, wrapping her legs around his waist to where Peter is now literally looking at her butt on his lap.

"Ahh, this is much better." Felicia signs knowing that her plan is now in full effect.

Peter just looks down and stares hard thinking, " _Wow, I like the view from here... Stop it Parker focus!"_ He snaps out of his trance with his face entirely red and heated.

"You okay back there?" She checks up on him giggling.

"Yes *High pitch tone* cough I mean, yes I am fine. Let's finish this." Peter orders trying to get back focus on the task at hand, beating Felicia.

"Oh, I will end this," Felicia claims to get ready for the next phase of her plan. As the two battled it out during the final round, Felicia begins to shake her hips left to right slowly in a hypnotizing matter. Peter messes up a few times when he notices her movement. To make matters worse that this time he was getting excited in his pants, Felicia felt it. She switches from rocking her hips left to right to now up and down on his member throwing Peter off guard big time. The endgame came when both needed one more kill to win. Peter was going for the kill until out of nowhere Felicia arched her back high enough to block Peter vision and causing him to lose.

"YES I WON!" Felicia yells in victory, but not moving from her current position as she lays her butt back down. She already suspects that Peter could most likely beat her due to not being an expert. So she plotted a way to distract him so she can win and have some hot fun with him. It did surprise her a little that Peter grew excited pretty quick but she her rubbing on his groin and enjoying how it felt made her grateful that it happens.

Peter, on the other hand, was highly upset, well he wants to be angry, but had no luck doing so. His girlfriend tricks him into the bet and set him up to lose. When you are a guy who is not used to getting seduce the way Felicia was doing, could you focus on a video game? "You... Cheated.." Peter barely said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Felicia looks back at him with an innocent smile. "Actually if I recall, you said I could get comfortable, and that's exactly what I did. A girl got to stretch sometimes." She corrects him.

Thinking about it, Peter realizes he can't argue since he did say she could get "Comfortable" before the final round started. "No comment." Peter groans when asking his girlfriend, "Since I have to honor the bet, what would Ms. Felicia Hardy wants me to do?"

"I'm happy that you are honoring our agreement and accepting defeat." Suddenly a sexy evil smile form on Felicia face that sort of scares Peter. "It's straightforward, that stretching has got my rear end a little sore. So I would like to take you up on that massage you mention earlier at the mall."

Peter's mouth fell wide open with his heart pumping fast. "You.. want.. me... to.. massage.. your..." He struggles to say, so Felicia finishes for him.

"That's right lover. Come on I know you have thought about it, and it's about time we start getting you out of this nervous stage when it comes to you touching me." Felicia officially has Peter right where she wants him. It amazes her how nervous he was just to grope a butt, but hey, she will be the lucky girl that can say she was his first as far as giving booty massages.

"Okay.. a deal is a deal." Peter gulps, he has never done this with any other girl, and the reason being is because of his respectful nature. Now here he is with a girl that wants him not always to be a gentleman and throw the rules out the window with his spider-side of his mind screaming to DO IT, JUST DO IT. With all that said Peter slowly reaches Felicia butt...

***CLIFFHANGER***

* * *

**Author's note: Another update and a cliffhanger that's probably going to make some fans mad haha, I know I been updating a little quicker with this story, but it's only because I'm trying to catch with NoirValor's story, so once this reaches 8 chapters (Next chapter will hopefully be posted by tomorrow) I going to take a little break from it and start updating around time he updates his story going forward. To warn fans up to this point I have decided that some chapters will be short only because I don't want to rush this story.**

**Since I consider this a long term fic, I don't feel like each chapter should be long like let's say chapters that mostly involves light, fun moments between the couple can be short while serious plot moments can be long. Like the next chapter should be a little longer considering we get more in depth about Felicia's character as far as past relationships and personality. By the way, I am enjoying writing a virgin young Peter Parker when it comes to an experience Felicia Hardy haha.**

**Cornholio4 I know you have been asking for confrontations between Felicia and certain ladies in Peter's life, don't worry its coming when Peter starts back to school. There will be different reactions when Felicia meets them haha.**


	8. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

**_This chapter will be the start of the rating to be M and going forward_ **

**Revelations**

*In the living room*

Peter's mouth fell wide open with his heart pumping fast. "You.. want.. me... to.. massage.. your..." He struggles to say, so Felicia finishes for him.

"That's right lover. Come on I know you have thought about it, and it's about time we start getting you out of this nervous stage when it comes to you touching me." Felicia officially has Peter right where she wants him. It amazed her how nervous he was just to grope a butt, well then again, she has the body to make any young guy go crazy, but hey she will be the lucky girl that will receive his first booty massage.

"Okay.. a deal is a deal." Peter gulps, he had never done this with any other girl and the reason being that of his respectful nature. Now here he is with a girl that wants him not always to be a gentleman and throw the rules out the window with his spider-side of his mind screaming to DO IT, JUST DO IT. With all that said Peter slowly reaches Felicia butt, touch it softly and slowly begin the massage.

"Mmmm you have firm, strong hands, Peter. Don't be scared; this is your property so you can squeeze or spank me if you want." Felicia said so Peter could feel more relaxed with her, which does help Peter get a little more into this session. Peter had to admit his girlfriend's ass, yes he said that, felt nice and firm as he would give Felicia ass a squeeze or a smack while rubbing her. His spider-side grew aggressive due to Felicia moaning and grinding on his groin.

"Peter the things I want you to do to me right now," Felicia said in her sultry tone snapping Peter out of his zone. "Felicia, could we stop for a moment?"

Felicia looks back to see a concern expression on her boyfriend's face. "What's wrong?" she implores not wanting to stop.

"I did enjoy giving you the massage, believe me, but for a second I think we were getting ahead of ourselves if you know what I mean," Peter answers her with a hint of blush on his cheeks.

Felicia's face became puzzled until she realizes what he said that she was going a bit overboard from the rubdown. "Sorry about that Peter, I just started getting lost in the way you were working my ass." She admits with a giggle.

"Don't apologize. I mean things like this happens to where I guess the body takes control itself." Peter shrugs as he gets up to sit on the couch.

"Maybe I can give a certain body part of yours a full massage to return the favor." She suggests wickedly.

"As hot as that sounds, I doubt that would help the big issue that I'm currently dealing with." Peter points out trying to hide the obvious bulge in his pants.

"It's a big issue from here." Felicia agrees with her eyes focus on the prize she wants right now.

"Honestly, how would you feel in the morning if we proceed to go through with that?" Peter asks, now being serious.

Felicia suddenly looks down with a hurt expression muttering, "Like you were just like someone else I had dated."

Peter notices the change in her tone. "And assuming that's a bad thing, I'm not that guy. Besides, we just began dating, and I don't want to keep rushing things." He finishes explaining. If their relationship is to work long term, Peter feels that he and Felicia need to go slow since it's still the beginning stages of them as a couple.

"I know you aren't Peter and I'm sorry. It's just part of me wants to, you know, with you. I just so used to doing that when it comes to having a boyfriend, especially when I know for a fact I'm very good at pleasing my man that way." Felicia, bits her lip, confession to Peter that she, not a virgin.

Hearing the confession slightly disappoints Peter for something told him by how sexually she acts that she wasn't a virgin. He looks the other way saying, "I figure you already had experience on that level."

This time she could hear a hint of hurt and disappointment in his voice. "Peter," Felicia said, trying to sit closer to him on the couch. "Since you were honest with me about your love life, I will be frank with you about my love life." It was only fair for her to do so because not only did he share his past love life but with him now knowing she's not a virgin, she needs to tell him about her past.

She wraps her arms around his waist, lays her head on his shoulder, closes her eyes, and begin her story. "As I told you before I take up mostly like my dad living the outgoing, adventurous, and dangerous life, that lead to me having an attraction to mysterious men like him. Before you, before officially being Black Cat, I dated this guy who was my first love and my first heartbreak. He was a year older than I, claim he loved me for me. Thus I gave my virginity up to him. Eventually, I found out he was using me for my wealth and broke up with him before he could get any more from me. I never saw him again since the breakup, but the reason I'm so sexually active is that I had sex with him multiple times during the relationship. Thankfully, he is the only man I did it with, however, going away from sex for so long it's a hard feeling to overcome."

Felicia stops for a moment, letting tears fall from her face. "Then I met you and those sexual desires to kick into overdrive because you were another mysterious man that I have met. Unlike my ex, you didn't see me as a sexual object nor was you quick to give in to my advances on you, which did you even hotter in my eyes. Now that we are in a relationship, one that I want to work, it's like I'm obligated to give you sex, especially when you have treated me way better than him and that fact that you are an incredible guy I want to have it with you."

Once she was done, Felicia cries silently for Peter didn't say or interrupt her at all. It's because Peter was processed and listening to everything she told him. Part of him wishes she didn't already have sex so someday he could have been her first, but what's done is done since he can't change the past. Though he can modify the future.

He then puts his arms, her to lift her body up and place her on his lap for comfort. As she rests her head on his chest, Peter says with confidence, "Felicia, believe me when I say you are not obligated to do that. I may not know the full details of your relationship with your first love, I will not push that subject, but I am aware that this is a fresh start as far as relationships for the both of us. Now I'm not the type to want sex, since I still a virgin after all, however, now I understand that you have an absolute craving for it. I can't say that right this second that I will do it, no matter how much the other voice in my head wants me to, despite that I can picture myself giving up my v-card to you on the condition that I want it to be special, not only because it will be my first time, but it will be OUR first time together."

Felicia eyes open half way up asking, "You mean you can see yourself giving that unique part to me?" She thought he wouldn't want to have sex with her at all after finding out her back history.

Peter felt this was the opportunity to address his struggle he is dealing with since they begin dating. "You see, ever since we started dating there has been this hidden voice in my head that I just call my spider-side for it wants me to be confident in my actions as I would be when I'm Spider-man telling me to do certain things like that special massage earlier. I think it's the key to help with my confidence as Peter Parker though I need help making sure I don't go way overboard acting like how my spider-side would want."

Felicia slowly looks up to Peter in his eyes. He could see her eyes a little puffy, but to his surprise, he sees a warm smile on her face. "So basically my boyfriend has two people in his head. One is as you call it your spider-side who is assertive, flirty, and badass and the other I would call your Parker-side who is shy, sweet, and goody good. The goal would be you letting spider-side come out more so you can balance both sides out without one side having too much power, that way it won't be an inner struggle for your mind."

Peter was stunned by her theory, that makes sense. "That's honestly the best way to sum me up, and I didn't think of it entirely like that." He manages to say while still in shock mode.

"What type of girlfriend would I be if I don't try to understand my boyfriend with his mental problems?" Felicia questions him playfully resting her forehead on his.

"A normal one?" He quips causing both of them to chuckle.

"On a serious note, Baby I will help you with two personas just like I need you to help keep me in check with not pushing you to have sex. I want the first time with you to be special as well. Just to warn you the flirtiness is hard to turn down and it would be nice if you gave me real attention and not just mentally and emotionally since I know you will keep us from crossing the line until its time." Felicia tells him while sliding her hands with his and he did the same.

"I appreciate that a lot babe, I do. I don't want you to change your flirty personality because honestly, I like having someone who's really into me the way you are. Since my spider-side wants me to touch you more, I believe I can make that; I just need to stop being nervous since you let me know its allow to feel on that body... and I like feeling on you, Felicia." Saying the last part gets Peter to blush.

Felicia gives him a soft kiss on his lips. "I know you do baby and though I used to assertiveness in a guy, it's nice to have someone so caring a not overly crazy about sex like you."

"You can say we balance each other out," Peter suggests giving a quick kiss to her lips back.

Felicia gets off Peter's lap and gestures him to rest his head on her lap. "I agree, now come lay down. You look like you're falling asleep." She said looking that Peter's red eyes.

Peter didn't want to admit that he did feel his self-getting tired the later it got. "True, I am getting a little sleepy, but I don't want to fall asleep on you." He reluctantly rests his head on her, leading to her playing with his hair in a relax type of way.

"Don't worry; I will sleep as soon as you as you do. We both had a fun, emotional long night and we need to make sure you are up and ready to head home in the morning." Felicia explains while still playing with his hair. This was her way of doing her part of being a better girlfriend by being more considerate when it comes to her boyfriend.

Peter could tell that she was being more considerate and appreciated a lot since he would not want to get into major trouble with his aunt. "Can't argue you with that. So how about one more late night kiss before I shut it down?" He makes a funny kissy face at Felicia.

She laughs at his antics. "Of course." She then leans down for a kiss so hot; Peter could feel his toe curling. In what seems like forever, Felicia took a deep breath and said, "something to help you dream of me."

Peter acted as if he was in la la land after that steamy hot kiss. "I surely will. Good night precious." Peter said, closing his eyes officially.

"Good night  _lover_." She watches him go to sleep before whispering,  _"Peter I promise you are going to forward I am going to do my best to be a great girlfriend to you. You will never be alone now that you have me in inside and outside of the hero life. No matter what super baddies come our way, we face them together as partner and lovers."_

* * *

**Author's note: Here you go a more in depth look at the Spectacular version of Felicia Hardy aka Black Cat. As you all made know, by now I want to give the story some realize moments to the story, which is why I haven't rushed with the couple having sex yet, it will come at some point but won't say when. I believe it would hurt Peter's character just to rush off having sex that early in the relationship.**

**Now, of course, we all familiar with how Black cat usually is when it comes to Spider-man, but that's part of the reason why I think the media doesn't want the two officially together with the fact that Felicia doesn't love or care Peter but just want sex with Spider-man. I want to prove differently by showing that she is not always like that and can be a great woman for Peter by having the complete package. Sure she will have the sexy side, but it will not just be about sex and with this taking place in the Spectacular universe where they both are young, this gives the young couple time to grow and become closer. Also, we see that Peter is willing to embrace that assertive/Spider-side more when it comes to his relationship with Felicia but will learn how not to let it take over when it comes to other aspects of his life.**

**Lastly, I am changing the rating to M going forward just to be safe than sorry!**


	9. The Morning after

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

**The Morning after**

*Felicia place*

Watching her boyfriend sleep peacefully was a pleasant sight for Felicia, as she continues to stroke his hair with a warm smile. She has never been this intimate with her last boyfriend, and for the first time in a long time, she didn't have to have sex to receive the feeling that she was feeling at this moment. She then was reminded of their talk at the mall about Peter's life behind the costume and how he had low self-esteem and was having a rough time at school as far as the other girls in his life.

 _"It's still hard to believe that behind the costume you think less of yourself and go through this pain when you are special and shouldn't have to deal with that."_  Felicia thought sadly now with her hands underneath his shirt rubbing his chest. The fact of the matter is that if he tried, Peter could get any girl he wanted. He was just in an unfortunate situation between two girls he liked and didn't fully know exactly how to deal with having feelings for both due to situations.

Speaking of the girls in Peter's life, between the two girls that she is more concern with, Felicia believes Liz will be the most trouble base on what Peter has told her.

 _"There's no way I will let that stuck up cheerleader hurt or try to steal him away from me. I don't think I will have to worry about that other chick since she with Peter's former best friend right now, but I won't hesitate to deal with her as well."_  Felicia contemplates that Liz will try something to hurt Peter when he returns to school.

She is going to have to make sure Peter is well equipped to deal with them and bullies when he has to go back to school. Lucky for him, he won't have to deal with all of that alone.

"Don't worry baby. With me around, you will gain that confidence that you need and no girl will try anything once I make my debut." She promises in soft tone just enough to make sure he doesn't wake up.

Realizing that she needs to get some rest herself, Felicia gently lifts Peter's head to place on a pillow and then wraps her around him to hold his body close and falls asleep. The two slept comfortably while gently holding each other's hand.

* * *

*The next morning*

After having a good night's rest, Felicia wakes up with the sun rays shining on her face. Felicia slowly opens her eyes with a smile, noticing that she is now looking at the side of Peter's face. He also has a smile on his face like he was at peace and safe. Seeing her boyfriend like this made Felicia feel warm and happy inside as she kisses his cheek lightly.

This promotes Peter to slightly turn his face towards her and slowly open his brown eyes. When his vision clears, he finds his self-starting and gets lost into the beautiful green eyes of his girlfriend as she gets lost in his chocolate brown eyes. Peter surprises her by leaning in and giving her a soft kiss on her lips, which led to Felicia to cup his face and kiss him back just as sweet with much passion.

Once they steadily pull away, Felicia with a huge grin asks, "What did I do to deserve that good morning kiss?" Even though she enjoys the kiss, she is somewhat shocked by Peter's assertiveness to kiss her first, not that it was an issue for her considering he did tell her he was going to try to bring that side out more when it comes to her.

Peter lightly chuckles before answering her, "That was for the fantastic night you allow me to have. I haven't had a perfect time like that in a long time and getting to know you better makes me happy. Therefore that was my way of saying thank you." Peter explains feeling more comfortable.

Felicia couldn't help stop her smile from growing wider from his words. "Then let me say your welcome my way." She brings his face back to hers and kisses him a little harder than he did, but he returns the kiss just as hard while smoothly slides his hands on her ass and gently squeezes it. Felicia moans in his mouth from his touch and before ending the kiss bites his lips, something that Peter never experience but immediately loves it.

"Look at you, Mr. Parker. Not afraid of touching me now I see?" Felicia smirks feeling Peter's hand move in a circular motion on her rear.

"I think a lucky guy like me can get used to it," Peter said playfully smiling at her. It amazes him how to tone her body was and how she really could for modeling if she wanted to.

"If that's the case you better be ready for when I get touchy feely on you." She warns him and begins to rub his chest.

"I most certainly don't need spider-sense to tell me I will be enjoying that a lot more than I should." Peter quips.

"You will; I _will make sure of that_." She winks at him, which turns Peter's face red a bit from the way she said it. "Speaking of which, how does your spider-sense work? Has it always warned you about something bad?" She questions him curiously.

Peter thinks about to explain his ability. "How should I put it? I guess, for instance, a little tingling such as a happenstance passing by of an enemy would prompt me to be alert, while an intense tingling, sometimes to the point of being painful, is interpreted as a need for me to take immediate evasive action on a deadly threat."

Felicia blinks a few times before she could register all that information. "Jeez lay it on me as a science project will you?"

"I'm sure you would want me to lay on you." Peter sticks his tongue out messing with her.

"Don't start anything that you are not ready to finish." She gives him a quick peck on the lips before sitting up and stretching. "Besides, we need to make sure you are back home so don't get into trouble with your aunt."

"Yeah, that's true. I'm not what her reaction would be if she found out I was sleeping over at my girlfriend's penthouse all night." Peter agrees sitting up as well.

"Exactly boy scout. Also, I was thinking some last night when you went to sleep about you going back to school. We need to seriously get your self-esteem up because I know you might believe that you are not capable being around Gwen and Liz as well as that jerk Flash but I know you can. Just like you put on that mask to take on super baddies, I know you can handle those issues at school. You need to be okay with the fact that things just didn't work out the way you wanted to and move forward without guilt, for if you hold all that in you might explode and do something you will regret like that your frustration out on me."

Peter looked dumbfounded at her. He didn't expect this serious side to come out of Felicia like that. "Felicia, I.."

She stops him from saying any more by placing a finger in his mouth. "Trust me; I will help you when the time comes. Right now I need you to focus on getting ready to head home. Just remember that you mean a lot to me, and I can't stand you going through negative stuff or allowing something bad happen to you. You can use the guest shower down the hall to the right." She moves her finger to kiss him and leaves her speechless boyfriend in her living to freshen up herself.

Peter watched her leave after that stun and was sure his heart had missed a beat. Then it dawned on him after replaying the speech in his head,  _"She does care about me."_

* * *

**Author notes: Another chapter heading into the new years. Hope everyone had a safe, fun Christmas and a Happy New Year! During my break, I finally was able to sit down and watch Jessica Jones, and it was well done. If I had to choose which one I prefer more right now, it would be Daredevil, but Jessica Jones is on the same level and only proves that Marvel can kill it when it comes to dark themes. Looking forward to Luke Cage now, the dude who played him did the character justice in my opinion and Kill grave aka Purple Man... Enough said.**

**As far as the story goes, soon we see Felicia help Peter work on his assertive aka Spider-side, seeing that is now willing to embrace that side more, as well as getting him prepared to deal with his return to school. Also showing the more serious side Felicia to assure Peter that she will be that type of girlfriend to help build, encourage, and push him to be greater than what he is now.**


	10. Shower Time

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Shower Time**

*With Peter*

Peter sets the shower to cold before turning it to warm, to cool his particular body part from being around Felicia's incredible body. He takes a deep breath as his mind drifts off to what happen yesterday up to now.  _"I guess having that serious conversation with Felicia at the mall yesterday helped her just as well as me when it comes to our new relationship. On top of that, she does want the best of me."_

Peter starts to think of his girlfriend personally.  _"I wonder what she is doing now or what does she usually do in the mornings? If she's thinking of me, she is probably doing something that involves her in her hot shower, washing that toned body especially around her... Okay, need to switch thoughts and turn the cold shower back on. Is it just me, or is she starting to affect me with these sexual thoughts? I mean Liz was hot, for a cheerleader, but I didn't think that dirty about her compare to how I think now with Felicia._

Out of nowhere the other voice, know as his Spider-side in Peter's head, tells him,  **"Face it, Parker, you want your snow hair, hot girlfriend to make your spider-sense tingle but not just in your head."**  Hearing that comment forces Peter to turn the shower as cold as it could get it and tries to forget what he just heard.

*With Felicia*

As Peter predicted, Felicia got undressed and went to take her hot shower. As the hot water ran over her body, a soft smile appears on Felicia's face thinking about the time she has spent with her boyfriend so far.  _"I believe me and Peter are making great process with our relationship. The last step is building that confidence of his and showing him how to tame that voice in the back of his head when need to."_

As the shower proceeds, Felicia starts to remember Peter losing their bet and how he began to give her ass a massage that got her so turned on. She now wishes that they were taking a shower together with him feeling all over her body. Felicia then cups one of her breasts and starts to rub, with a soft moan escaping her mouth, as she gave her nipple a little pinch. At the same time, she lets her other hand travel down her crotch as her fingers explore her womanhood thinking of Peter.

"Oh yes Peter, right there.. right there.. oh gosh Peter!" Felicia moans out of pleasure; her body got hotter the more her fingers went to work. After her private session, Felicia finally turns off the shower feeling content.  _"Someday, I will have the real thing. I just have to patience for good things happen to those who wait."_

*Back To Peter*

Peter gets out of the shower and begins to dry off. Peter hurry inside the guest room to grab his book bag and running back to the bathroom not wanting to be caught by Felicia. Going through his book bag with a nice white towel wrap around his waist, Peter gets his clothes out and a toothbrush to start getting ready.

"Man, that was too close. Running into Felicia with only a towel wrap around me and nearly half naked would have caused her to jump on me before I could say no bad kitty. Then again, what about if it was me seeing Felicia with just a towel.. dang who am I kidding she probably would drop it on purpose causing me to have hormone meltdown." Picturing a naked Felicia Hardy promotes Peter into taking deep breaths to keep his self-calm.  _"You have to have some self-control, Peter."_ Peter tries to remind his self, but that spider-side of his didn't have it.

 _"_ _ **Nonsense, I'm sure Felicia wouldn't mind letting you get out of control with her."**_ the voice argues earning him a loud mental,  _"SHUT UP!"_ From Peter, who is now getting concern about keeping that another side calm for slowly the thoughts about him and Felicia are becoming appealing to the young boy.

*Back To Felicia*

Felicia was also getting ready for the day as well. She looks at herself in the mirror, applying lotion on her body, and gave a critically check up on her body. "With a body like this, I'm sure Peter would have a hard time keeping his buddy from standing up." She giggles and heads to her closet to pick out an outfit. "What to wear, what to wear?"

*General pov*

Peter finished getting ready after fixing his belt. Taking a look at the mirror, he sees his self in one of the new outfits that his girlfriend bought him and had to admit it looks great on him. His outfit consists of a gray & black polo with dark, authentic jeans. "I can't help but notice that a lot of the clothes Felicia bought me are more dark colors. Next, she will be making me a black version of my Spider-suit." Peter chuckle to his self, admiring his new outfit and heads to check on Felicia.

Heading into her room, Peter mouth almost drops to the floor seeing what she is wearing. He sees Felicia with her hand on her hip dressed in a white fitting long sleeve crop top, revealing her nice toned stomach, and a tight black shirt that fit her curves nicely. She turns to see Peter standing out with his mouth, but what caught her attention is the fact that he is wearing one of his new attires and looked hot in it.

Seeing Felicia reaction to his new look encourage Peter to enter the room and walk over to his girl wrapping his arm around her waist.

"So what you think?" Felicia asks innocently, wrapping her arms around Peter's neck and throwing her body on him.

Peter knew what she was doing when the lower part of her body was on his lower part causing a bulge to form in his pants, in this case, he welcomes it. "Just when I think you can't get any hotter, you prove me wrong again." He answers in a tone that gets Felicia to blush especially when she noticed his eyes seem to have a hint of lust in them.

"Thank you,  _lover_. You, on the other hand, meow." She tells him as she felt on his chest.

"I take that as a compliment haha. I figure with you working on my confidence that I should dress the part. Plus I want to look good for you and keep you attracted to me." He explains now lowering his hands further down her waist.

"I will always find you attractive. But I can't deny that I like the fact that you are willing to make changes as well. Soon you will have all the girls falling for you as Spider-man and Peter Parker." She leans her face closer to his with Peter doing the same.

"They can fall for me all they like, but the one girl I'm catching is you." With that, the two kiss each other softly with a mixture of sucking and biting on each other's lips.

Reluctantly, the couple pulls away to catch their breaths before Felicia spoke up. "You should probably get back home, though it would be nice to still be around you."

Peter nods in agreement but comes up with an idea. "Well maybe once my aunt gets in, maybe we can hang out later since she wouldn't have noticed that I left.

Felicia smile grew wider from hearing the idea. "That is true. Then get your web swing butt going then."

"Okay, crazy cat lady." Before she could come up with a comeback, Peter smacks her ass and runs out the balcony and makes his way back home. Leaving Felicia purring at Peter's actions.

* * *

*At Aunt May's house*

"Peter I'm Home!" Aunt May announce coming through the door. Peter had just gotten home his self and was thankful that he did without getting caught.

"Great, how was your trip to the wild side." He asks coming down to greet her with a warm hug.

Aunt May laughs softly at his question. "Now you know I'm too old for the wild side, speaking a which is that a new outfit?"

Peter takes the seat at the table and answers coolly. "Yes mam, decided for this last year to switch the style up a bit."

This made his aunt curious. "This wouldn't have anything to do with a new lady in your life does it?" She questions raising an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe." Peter directly answers smoothly not wanting to sound suspicious.

"Well then. Since she has that much influence on you, and you seem very into her, maybe it's time I meet this Felicia lady." Aunt May suggests not noticing Peter nearly falling off his chair out of shock from that idea.

"Ummm." He mumbles before his Aunt asks, "That wouldn't be a problem would it Peter?" pretty much setting him up to say no regardless. She has been interested to see who this mysterious girl that Peter has been talking to and felt its better to meet her sooner rather than later.

"No, not at all." Peter quickly said with an enormous fake smile.

Aunt May smiles at his nephew's answer. "Great to hear. I'm sure you have made plans to hang with her today, so why don't you invite her to dinner afterward."

"Oh okay." Peter starts to walk out to door nervously and hears his aunt say, "Good. You two have fun now. I look forward to this evening."

"Yeah me too." Peter yelled out but was thinking in his head,  ** _"Screw me!"_** His mind goes into overdrive from how will he talk Felicia into meeting with his aunt, to will they get along due to Felicia's bold personality, and most importantly what would happen if she finds out that Felicia is the daughter of the man who kills his Uncle Ben?

Peter closes his eyes and tries to relax his self. _"Okay Peter, take deep breaths. You have to handle crazy super villains before; surely you can work your way through this situation. Right?"_

**TBC**

* * *

**Author notes: Well, since according to the people who have been reading this story so far has said they are enjoying this story so far I figure why not address some things and see what altogether what you all think about it.**

**LXD suggests having Peter wear the black suit (no or live alien), assuming since they are now partners I guess fans would want to see Peter wear the suit but I'm not using the live one for that's being employed in NeoSpiderman, and Peter already is dealing with one voice in his head, does he really need to deal with two? Don't answer that.**

**The next two suggestions are from Highlander and NautroNega, which are giving Peter and Felicia power upgrades. With Felicia developing powers like in TAS and Peter developing Spider like ability supposedly like in the other. No, I don't want the couple to become over power, so I will consider giving them the extra ability, but not too much and if you all can give suggestions on what skills you want to see from these two and how do they get it.**

**So those are suggestions I have received so comment on your reviews on how you guys feel and ideas on the reviews because that matters since the current suggestions won't probably happen until later. Lastly, I know you all want to see Peter go back to school, trust me it's coming you got to be patient haha.**


	11. Closure

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

_Just to point out that like my other Spidey story, I haven't written/update any spider-man content in a while so the writing might be rusty. Just trying to get the mojo back. In the future, I will ask kindly to certain fans that ask me to update this story to please don't constantly ask me to update only one particular story. I appreciate the love for individual stories, but because of how busy I am at times, whatever story I update or release is whatever I feel like updating at the moment._

**Closure**

Peter and Felicia met up at the park a few hours after his aunt's request that he brings Felicia over for dinner since she is interested in meeting her. For Peter, he was very nervous about the idea of the two meet up. Not that he had to worry about Felicia in general, though she can be too bold at times, the thought of his Aunt discovering who her father was. The two haven't spoken about the man that often so Peter wasn't too sure how she felt concerning him.

Felicia notices that Peter seem to be off in his world and starts to get worried. "Everything alright lover?"

"After my aunt had come home, I told her me, and you would hang today, so she suggests I bring you over later so you could have dinner with us." Peter answers.

Felicia's eyes grow in shock not expecting her boyfriend's aunt to want to get to know her so soon. "She trying to meet me now?"

Peter nods, agreeing with her surprise reaction. "I know right. It was completely out of the blue. Though I guess it would eventually happen sooner or later."

She hugs him tightly with joy saying, "This is great then. I get to meet the special lady in your life." Felicia said in excitement for this could help bring her and Peter closer with his aunt knowing about them. However, Peter pulls away slowly with a grave look on his face.

"It would be good if it wasn't for the fact that you carry the last name of the man who is in prison for killing her husband." He reminds her but quickly regrets the way he said it when he sees tears form in her eyes.

"Wow, way to rub that in my face." Felicia begins to get up and leave feeling hurt by his comment. She hated that her father had caused misery to the one person that she strongly feels for. Therefore she didn't like that Peter just brought it back up the way he did like it was her fault.

"Felicia wait! I didn't mean it like that." Peter quickly walks up behind to stop and hold her from leaving.

She struggles to get out his grip thanks to his spider like strength. "Then how the hell did you mean it, because it sounds like to me you don't want me in your life past the mask!"

Peter didn't say to make it seem like he doesn't want his girlfriend to meet his aunt. He would love nothing more for that to happen, which is why he needs to explain his hesitation about it thoroughly. "I.."

Felicia interrupts him, crying even more. "If you don't want me to meet her just say so."

Peter couldn't take seeing Felicia cry anymore. "Felicia I'm afraid that she won't accept you!" Hearing those words makes Felicia stop struggling, but still, doesn't give him eye contact.

Gathering his next choice of words together, Peter calmly expresses his opinion. "Ever since you and I reconnected I had never felt so much happiness in a long time. I want us to grow and have a future together, but I just don't want you to get hurt if she doesn't approve of you or worst doesn't expect me to be with you. She most likely will put the two together when she hears your last name and don't want to put you in a position to lie. If anything I rather am honest about that part than she finds out another way."

Felicia listens carefully, and it made much more sense to her how Peter felt. After hearing him out, Felicia pushes her body back to him softly asking, "If she ends up not want us together, what will be your decision about us? I don't want to cause a rift between you and her." Despite being a former thief, Felicia had her limits. The last thing she wants is to cause a relationship to be strained between her boyfriend and aunt even though it would indeed hurt her greatly if she could no longer be with him.

Peter goes over her question thinking what if it did come to that choice. He appreciates how Felicia is not one of those women who take priory over everything else. Thinking about it, Felicia is a better fit for him for she can defend herself and doesn't have to worry about crazy super villains easily coming after her unlike if he was with Liz or Gwen. Outside the mask, Felicia challenges him to be better as Peter Parker and of course don't have to explain his random disappearances when he needs to be Spider-man.

He hugs Felicia's waist and gives his decision. "My answer is to still be with you. We just will have to somehow prove to her otherwise that you are not like your father and that you are the one for me."

Finally, Felicia turns her head over to face him. "But what if we can't?"

Peter smiles to assure that he is sticking to his answer. "Unfortunately, she is just going to have to deal with it. We are in this together as Peter and Felicia, and Spider-man and Black Cat partners in the hero biz. Besides, I would be crazy to lose someone who looks incredible in a tight costume."

Felicia laughs softly and felt touched about his last statement. "Aww, babe."

Peter takes this moment to kiss her tears away. "Did I ever tell you that you have the most beautiful green eyes."

A bush forms on Felicia's cheeks along with a huge smile. "Yes you did, but I girl can get used to hearing that." She leans forward and kisses him with Peter returning the kiss passionately. After breaking the kiss, Felicia leans on Peter's neck for comfort. "I will admit I bit nervous about this."

Peter felt the same way deep down as he holds his girlfriend, making her feel safe in his arms. "Me too, but remember we are in this together. Just have to think positive and hope for the best."

* * *

*Aunt May house that late afternoon*

After their deep conversation, Peter and Felicia spent the rest of the time enjoying them selves at the park until it was time to head to Peter's house. Hand to hand, they make their way to the porch where Peter stops to check in on Felicia. "How are you feeling?"

"You know at one point before we met back up at the prison, I initiated a building where I ran into some of the terrible villains you have faced before. I honestly rather face them instead of your aunt right now." Felicia answers him, getting a chuckle out Peter. "You and me both."

"Maybe we don't have to tell her the information about my dad tonight." Felicia offers before biting her lips.

"Cat." Peter gives her a look that pretty much said no there is no turning back now.

Felicia sighs in defeat. "Fine. You ready to do this?"

"Nope." He jokes as he opens the door and leads her inside.

 _"That's comforting,"_ Felicia mutters to herself as she enters the house with him.

"Aunt May I'm here with company!" Peter announces.

Aunt May comes out of the kitchen to greet her nephew and his new girlfriend. Personally, she wishes that he and Gwen would patch things up or connect with Mary Jane on a level past friendship, but from what Peter told her about both of them she understands why neither options are available. Her main issue now is that Peter wouldn't jump to fast with another girl, however, seeing how happy Peter is with this one, she's willing to give the young lady a chance. Entering the room, she sees Peter, alongside a young woman who seems to be a bit higher than Peter with snow-white hair.

Not knowing what to expect, Aunt May extends her arms out to hug her and make her feel welcome. "Aw, you must be the Felicia that my nephew has told me about."

Fortunately, even though she wasn't used to that type of greeting, Felicia returns the hug with a warm smile. "The one and only. It is a pleasure to me the wise woman who raised this smart, respectful, and handsome man in Peter."

Peter starts blushing and scratching the back of his head leading to his aunt to say, "I appreciate the compliment. I have wanted to meet the young lady who makes a huge smile appear on Peter's face when he comes home."

Felicia looks over to Peter and smirks. "Really now?" Peter could feel his self-heating up from embarrassment from compliments to his aunt revealing some stuff.

"Anyways the food smells outstanding Aunt May which means I'm sure it will taste just as good as its smell." Peter changes the subjects and heads to the kitchen. The two ladies begin laughing among their selves at Peter's attic, and walks behind him, heading to the kitchen to have dinner.

Once everyone fixed their plates, Aunt May and Felicia begin to get to know each other. Peter was pleased to see that the two got along pretty well, Felicia couldn't help but admire how wise Peter's aunt was, and Aunt May liked the fact that Felicia was being herself around her and Peter as well as enjoying the interacting between her and Peter. As the talk continues, Peter and Felicia knew it was a matter of time until they need to bring up the topic of Felicia's father. Once the conversation died down, Felicia gesture to Peter to begin a sensible talk that could either make or break their relationship.

"Aunt May, there's something we need to tell you." Peter gets her attention from taking her hand in his.

Aunt May looks to see Peter and Felicia having serious expressions on their faces. "Peter I thought we talked." She points out thinking that Peter made had gotten Felicia pregnant without going off.

Both Peter and Felicia's eyes nearly pop out of their faces from Aunt May's comment. "What!? No, not that. Felicia and I haven't done that." Peter hurries to make sure she didn't think that.

Aunt May takes a deep breath in relief. "I apologize, dear for jumping to conclusions like that." She said to Felicia not wanting to offend her.

"None took at all," Felicia responds but thinks to herself.  _"Maybe someday in the future."_

A few seconds went by, and no one said a word until Aunt May spoke up. "Okay, you two are scaring me now. What's wrong?" She is somewhat concern since neither of them is talking at that moment.

"We want you to hear this now so that you won't find out from anyone else," Peter tells her before allowing Felicia to speak from there.

Felicia takes a deep breath before starting. "Ms. Parker. My full name is Felicia Hardy, the daughter of Walter Hardy... the man that took away Peter's uncle also known as your husband." Aunt May is shock from what she just heard and squeezed Peter hand for comfort as Felicia continues.

"I can understand what you think of me right at this moment. I ask that you, please believe me that I don't take what my father did lightly and I didn't even know that was the reason he went to prison until later when I reconnected with Peter. I'm not like my father, and I hope to prove that by showing you how much Peter means to me. If it weren't for him, I would probably go down the wrong path in my life, and I'm forever grateful for him because of that."

A moment of silence takes place after Felicia stops talking. Peter didn't think she would say all that but felt that it wasn't something that Felicia just made up. He wasn't sure how hearing her words affected his aunt as she finally stands up slowly saying, "I need some time alone."

"Aunt May?" Peter looks up to her, but she places a hand on his shoulder.

"Peter please, just for a moment." Peter couldn't tell what she was thinking, but he lets her be to herself. "Okay."

Once she goes into her room and closes the door, Felicia sits closer to him and hugs him. "Do you think I push too hard?"

Peter rubs the side of her face and smiles at her. "No Felicia, I believe that speech came from your heart. I couldn't be more proud to have you in my life. Hopefully, she feels the same way about it."

"Same here Peter." She said in a small voice.

An hour has gone by since Felicia's confession, and during that time, she and Peter took the time to clean up the table and move to the couch where Felicia's head currently on Peter's lap with Peter hands going through her hair smoothly. Suddenly they hear the door open up to hear Aunt May requesting for Felicia. "Felicia may I speak to you alone."

She gets up and answers her. "Yes, mam." Felicia didn't know what to expect, but it was time to face the music of whatever Peter's aunt feels about her. Standing up, she begins to head to the room, but Peter grabs her hand to stop her, not wanting her to deal with this on her own.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asks.

Felicia then reveals a confident smile for him. "I will be alright. Remember this cat has nine lives." She leans down to get a quick soft kiss before entering the room. Peter begins to hope that this situation goes well and that the Parker luck will be on his side.

Felicia walks in the room to have a seat beside Peter's aunt. "Ms. Parker?"

"Felicia dear, I want to make some things clear to you. I apologize for walking out like that, for I hope you understand that everything you share was a lot to take in." Felicia nods her head understanding completely where she is coming from and allows her to keep going.

"Ben's death has affected me, but more ways for Peter due to him feeling ultimately responsible for what happened. I won't lie to you; I'm glad that your father is in prison for what he did. However, as I listen to what you had to say and understand that I know you had nothing to do with your father's decision and I'm sorry that you had to find out the way you did for no daughter wants to hear that their father did something like Walter Hardy did." Felicia was not surprised about how she felt, hell she felt the same way once she found out that her father murders her boyfriend's uncle.

"As far as you and Peter goes, I will admit assuming he has told you about his past relationships; I was worried that he might be moving on too fast with you because I didn't know what type of person you were before I met you. Now that I had the chance to meet you and get to know you I can tell that you have the best interest in heart when it comes to Peter. Since you two been together, I notice he made certain changes for his self, and he is happier than he was earlier this summer. Lastly the fact you came to me personally to share that valuable information truly means a lot to me, and I appreciate it for I'm not sure if I would have felt the same way otherwise. With all that said Felicia Hardy, you have my blessing to date, my nephew."

Felicia blinks a few times before realizing what Peter's aunt just said. "You mean that?"

"Of course, that is until I find out you hurt my nephew and then we will have a serious problem. Understand?" Aunt May gives her a stern look that catches Felicia off guard as she quietly said, "Yes mam."

"Good, now come here." Felicia and Aunt May share a gentle hug together with the two getting teary eyed in the process. During the hug, Felicia whispers,  _"Thank you so much for accepting me. I know it won't mean much, but I'm sorry about what happen.."_ With Aunt May hushing her softly saying,  _"It's alright dear."_

After the moment pass, both Felicia and Aunt May came out of the room to the living room where Peter waits for them. He notices that both of them had been crying, so he wasn't sure what had happened between the two.

"Everything okay ladies?" He questions both of them nervously.

Felicia walks up to him with a loving smile and questions back, "Does this answer your question?" before kissing him on the lips. As much as Peter didn't want to get too into it with fear of what his aunt would think, her lips just taste too good to resist.

Once they pull away, Peter looks at her with confusion. "Felicia did you just..."

Aunt May decides to chime in smirking at their moment. "You mean to kiss you in front of me? Yes, she did Peter. I believe that was her way of telling you that I gave her my blessing for you two to be together."

Peter turns to his aunt and then at Felicia still somewhat confused until it clicks on him. He hugs Felicia and mouths the words,  _"Thank you Aunt May."_  as she winks at him. Peter then checks the time and points out how late it got. "Man time flew by fast; I better get you home."

"I should be getting back. I'm glad we were able to have this meeting tonight Ms. Parker." Felicia walks over to give Aunt May one last hug before she leaves.

"I'm glad we had this chance to meet as well, hope to see you come by, more and please call me Aunt May." Aunt May said returning the hug back. She tells Peter to not be out too long with Felicia for she is now more comfortable with him being with her. When the two left the house, all Aunt May could think of was how this night went and how she is happy that Peter found someone like Felicia, hoping that the two can take on any obstacle that comes their way.

* * *

**_Author notes_ _: Sorry for the long wait and thanks to you all for the reviews and suggestions you all have posted on the last chapter. I think I had responded to most of you guys opinions, but for those who haven't seen my pm, I will let you know what will be happening and not._ **

**_Yes, I went ahead and addressed the big elephant in the room, and that was how Aunt May might have felt finding out that Felicia dad was the one who kills Uncle Ben. I thought about waiting down the road, but I decided to it now. Since this is the spectacular version, I figure that even with it being hard, Aunt May character in this universe would understand that Felicia had nothing to do with what happened to her husband and that she has let go of that pain. This is just my opinion, and I can understand if anybody feels different about it. Like for example in NoirValor Spidey/black cat story (yes, I just promoted his story again) his version of Aunt May probably wouldn't be down finding out that information, so it is good to explore different versions of characters in that case. Also, I believe this chapter helps establish that Felicia in this story is the type of girl that can be a good girl for your family and be bad in that feel a good way in private._ **

**_So for one, I have decided to give Peter a different black suit. Not the alien type, but I encourage you to read my NeoSpider-man story that does feature an alien black suit. Felicia will get upgrades, won't say how. As far as Peter getting updates, Eye of Sauron sent me a storyline suggestion that did work into doing that, but again Peter and Felicia will_ _NOT_ _be over power in this story. Highlander Felicia is 19 while Peter is 17 so she already graduated but will make her presence known at Peter's school._ **


	12. Late night talk

I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Late night talk**

*Outside Aunt May house*

After Felicia said her goodbye to Aunt May, she and Peter make their way to her place. Knowing that it would be quite a walk back to the penthouse, Peter chooses to make the trip exciting by unexpectedly grabbing Felicia by her waist and start web swinging. Felicia found herself screaming in excitement before giving Peter a surprise expression on her face.

"What?" Peter asks with a smile while swinging.

"This is new. You carry me while web-swinging, especially since when are we not in costume." Felicia answers, knowing that this is out of the norm for her boyfriend to do since he's very protective about his secret. Not that she was complaining since she likes exciting moments like this with Peter.

"Am I not allow to give my girlfriend a ride on the Spidey roller coaster?" Peter jokes earning a soft laugh from his girlfriend.

"You can babe; it's just surprising in a hot way. Though I don't mind getting my exercise by jumping on rooftops." Felicia refers to their time as Black Cat and Spider-man jumping and swinging on top of buildings and roofs.

"I don't mind it when you're leading the way since I get the best view ever." He said checking her out her toned body.

"Peter." She said softly blushing at the way he looked at her. It wasn't like how most guys would do who only wanted one thing, no it was an I'm proud and lucky to have you type of look.

Peter then looks up to her green eyes. "Just speaking the truth. Personally, if I had to chose I prefer to have you like this since I can look at that beautiful face as you enjoy yourself."

Peter's words touch Felicia's heart to where she kisses his lips and wraps her legs around his waist. "Someone's in a great mood with all this flattery you are giving me."

"I can't help it, for tonight worked out in our favor. Now my aunt approves of you and me being a couple." Peter explains happily thinking back to how nervous he was earlier about his aunt meeting Felicia, but now that situation is over and done with he feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

Felicia enjoys seeing Peter like this. When they first met back up some nights ago, he seems to have a lot on his shoulders until she crosses his path again and things seem to be looking up for him. That is until he goes back to school and deal with certain people there, a topic that they still need to talk about but it can wait until another time. "I'm happy about it too lover. I was so nervous that she wouldn't do it, but after our talk, I think I'm much more comfortable to be around her now."

"That's good to hear. Hopefully, you two can bond more considering the personal talk that took place between you both. Which by the way, you never told me what she had said to you." Peter mentions.

"I didn't, did I?"

"Yeah. So are you going to tell me?" Peter asks, wanting to know what exactly did his aunt said or vice versa that led to his aunt approving of the two.

"Maybe," Felicia responds with her tone changing to an innocent schoolgirl voice.

"You are going to tease me like that?" Peter does his best puppy pout to help persuade her to tell him. Instead, Felicia simply kisses his lips and gently bites them, purring at the same time, saying, "Wouldn't be the first time."

Loving the way she bit his lips, Peter figures he wasn't going to get answers out of Felicia right now. "Fine, I won't push it. So that you know I still will be curious about the conversation."

"You know they said curiosity kill the cat right?" She quips.

"Lucky for me, you have more than nine lives." They both crack up from hearing each other's jokes as they arrive at Felicia's penthouse where Felicia tells him softly, "Don't worry, I will tell you when the right time comes."

Peter nods as he lands on her balcony and wraps his arms around her waist to hold her close to him. "Thank you for riding the Spidey roller coaster."

Felicia smiles at him with amusement wrapping her arms around his neck. "You sure know how to give a girl a great ride."

"I try my best." The couple learns their foreheads on top of the other, closing their eyes, to savor moments like these, for they knew that because of the life they live, it wouldn't always be peaceful like it has been lately. During the moment, Felicia hears Peter sighs and quickly got concern about his change of mood.

"What's on your mind?" She opens her eyes to look at him.

"Ah, just thinking about the fact that I have to return to school soon and deal with everyone," Peter confesses to her remember that his summer vacation is about over meaning he would have to deal with the likes of Gwen, Liz, Flash, and Harry when he returns.

"Everyone meeting those two chicks, your former best friend, and that flash guy?" Felicia already had a dislike towards the four considering they are the reason for Peter's funk mood a while back when the two reconnected.

Peter opens his eyes to look back at her. "Yeah, pretty much. Mary Jane is still cool; I'm sure you two would get along." He said with a small smile.

Felicia wasn't too sure about that idea, but so far this Mary Jane chick seems to be cool with Peter, so she is willing to give her a chance, that is until she mess around and discovers how Peter would make a great boyfriend and that's when she will show her claws. "Maybe. Anyways, you won't have to worry about them when you got me on your side."

"If you went to school with me it would be must easier to deal with the drama," Peter said trying to lighten the mood of the topic.

"True, but believe me they will learn the hard way. I will always be there for my man." Felicia reassures him with a serious tone.

"I like when the kitty cat shows her claws." Peter flirts causing Felicia to make her signature purring sound below flirting back.

"I can show you more than that if you like?" She begins to kiss the side of his neck, causing Peter to gasp for that was a sensitive area for him. As much as that voice in the back of his head screaming for him to take her right then and there, Peter felt it wasn't the time and still wants their first time to be special.

"As much as I would take this to the bedroom, Imma need to take a rain check on that." He manages to breathe out, getting a groan from Felicia.

"Spoil sport." She jokes despite being in the mood to want to have wall love making, yet another part of her respect Peter's wishes to make his first time with her special which makes the wait worthwhile."

"Baby steps babe, baby steps." He tells her in a little voice still feeling aroused his self.

"I know babe. Well, I better call it in, we can talk more about the school issue another time." To make sure Peter knew she understood his decision, Felicia kisses his lips again with Peter locking his lips on hers and rubs her backside smoothly. The two young heroes said their goodnights and went on home with smiles on their faces knowing that they can take on anything together...

* * *

**AU: Just a reminder to those who are reading this story that the plan is for this to be a long-term story, so we are nowhere near close to an ending. With that being said, for the few who mention about fight scenes just bare with me they come, though I admit I wish I had started fight scenes earlier in the story but it is what it is. The reason for the peace in Peter's and Felicia's life currently is because I want to save all the action for when Peter heads back to school, which is coming up soon in the story thanks to a time jump.**


	13. Back to the School

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

**Back to the School**

_Time_   _skips_

*First day back to school*

"Peter, time to wake up. You don't want to be late on your first day back do you?" Aunt May yells out from the kitchen waking her nephew from his deep slumber.

"Aunt May just a few more hours." a sleepy Peter calls out not wanting to get up.

Aunt May notices that Peter didn't move a muscle from her call, so she tries another tactic that sure will work. "You sure, because Felicia is here to walk you to class?"

Peter's eyes pop wide open hearing his girlfriend's name. "Felicia?!" Peter jumps out his bed with his spectacular speed and rushes to the bathroom to fix his self up. Throwing on his outfit that he ironed last night, Peter runs down the steps only to see his aunt cooking cause a smirk to form on her face.

"Glad to see that your girlfriend has a high influence on you moving." She teases leaving Peter in disbelief about what he has just gone through to look presentable.

"You trick me?" Peter earns his self a soft laugh from his aunt from the way he asked that question. "How else was I going to get you up? Now come on and eat breakfast we are expecting a guest."

Before Peter could ask whom she is referring to, they both hear a knock on the door. "Peter, can you get that?"

"Yes ma'am," Peter answers politely.

He opens the door to see a beautiful sight that catches him off guard. "Good morning babe, food sure smells good." Felicia Hardy gives Peter a quick kiss and takes in the homemade food that is ready to eat as she makes her way inside the house.

Peter looks back and forth from the door to his girlfriend trying to figure out what just happen. "Um, wait, what?"

"Good morning Aunt May." She gives his aunt a hug with Aunt May giving Felicia one in return.

"Good morning Felicia, glad you were able to make it." Aunt May said with a warm smile.

"I wouldn't dream of missing out on your cooking," Felicia tells her while grabbing her self a seat.

Finally figuring out that his aunt had this plan, he sits down by his girlfriend and whispers, "So you only came by for food?" He pouts pretending to feel hurt.

With Aunt May's back to them, Felicia takes the opportunity to mess with her boyfriend. "Yes Peter, but you know I always save room for dessert." She softly tells him and gently rubs her hands in between his leg, causing Peter to take a deep breath to keep himself from getting aroused. Over the rest of the summer, he grew to enjoy the flirty affection from his girl. Though he still not ready to go all the way with her, he appreciates Felicia respects that, but still does her best to get him work up regardless. Luckily Aunt May puts down each of their plates shifting their thoughts on how great the food looks.

"Alright, let's dig in." She commands leading to the three to enjoy deal meals. Once everyone had finished up eating, Peter is the first to get up and their plates to throw away.

"That was great as usual Aunt May," Peter announces cheerfully.

"100 percent agree." Felicia agrees, feeling more and more like family since she and Aunt May had their talk a while back. Since then Aunt May has treated Felicia way better than her mom and became more relaxed when it comes to her relationship with Peter.

Aunt May, feeling proud, says, "I glad you two enjoyed it. Now you better get going Peter so you can make it to school on time."

Peter's face fell a bit from the reminder of having to start back to school. "School, right. See you later Aunt May." He grabs his book bag and heads towards the door.

Both Felicia and Aunt May notices the change in his mood. Felicia walks up and hugs Aunt May saying, "Thanks again for inviting me and don't worry; I will cheer him and make sure no one messes up his first day back."

"You're very welcome dear, and I'm sure you will." Aunt May smiles, knowing Felicia is more than capable of bringing a smile out of her nephew.

Felicia winks at her and catches up with Peter outside. "Ready to go?"

"Not really," Peter answers honestly. Not that he is afraid to see everyone again thanks to Felicia helping him with his confidence and all that more so he rather not deal with them at all.

Felicia takes Peter by the hand as the two walks to Peter's school and squeezes it, gently. "Peter, we talk about this."

Peter sighs remembering the conversation the two had. "I know, but I wasn't expecting to deal with everyone so soon. It's like time went by super-fast all of sudden."

Felicia nods in agreement. "It seems like it. Just remember what I said, anyone gives you problems this kitty is not afraid to show out his claws."

Knowing that she is serious about her defending him, Peter tries to calm her down. "There won't be any need for that. Either way, you already out of school so it's not like you can just appear in my classes."

"True, but I have my ways of making things happen, especially if that cheerleader tries anything funny." Peter could feel the anger rising from Felicia, scaring him a bit.

"Hopefully not I just want peace between her and me since I still somewhat feel sorry for breaking up with her like that with Gwen."

Felicia shakes off her emotion and switch gears to comfort Peter. "What's done is done Peter, and you already apologized for that so don't get all sad about it. Also, if this Gwen knows what's good for her, she will stay away from you and stick with her boyfriend." She said in a stern tone.

"Might as well since I don't have much to say to either of them," Peter said confidently placing his other hand on her waist to bring her body close to him and kisses her lips softly.

Felicia smiles hugely after the kiss, with the thought that she didn't have to worry about any lingering feelings for Gwen. "Glad to hear it." The couple then keeps walking until they make it to the school. Once there, Peter looks around thinking not much has changed as far as the scenery.

"Peter!" A voice Peter knows too well catches him and Felicia's attention. They both look towards the source of the voice, and it was none other than Mary Jane Watson, who is making her way towards them.

"Hey MJ, how your summer go?" He inquires.

Mary Jane slightly glares at him, in a playful matter, saying, "You probably would have known if you write or call me."

Peter scratches the back of his head, remembering that he rarely contacted Mary Jane over the summer. "I'm sorry, but with everything that happens plus the whole Gwen and Harry issue.."

M.J nods in understanding and stops him from going further. "I understand trust me, just was giving you a hard time. Hopefully, you had a great summer vacation because I did." She looks over to the snow-white girl standing beside Peter not recognizing her from the past semester. "I'm sorry are you new to the school?"

"Nope. I'm Felicia Hardy, and you must be the red head friend that my wonderful boyfriend has told me about." Felicia introduces herself wrapping her arm around Peter to show that they were together.

M.J couldn't believe her ears as she blurts out, "Boyfriend?"

Peter chuckles from her reaction making a mental note to explain how he and Felicia got together. "Long story, but I will tell you about it later."

M.J, still in shock from the news, plans to make Peter spill the beans on this Felicia Hardy chic before the day is over. Last she remembers, Peter still had feelings for Gwen but now he's with someone else, who she admits looks beautiful, as well making a smile appear on Peter's face. "Looks like you were able to move on from Gwen just fine over the summer. Does she know about what happened?"

Knowing what she was implying, Felicia speaks up and says in a proud tone that catches M.J off guard, "Trust me, I know everything about that situation and from what he told me, it's her loss and my gain."

Mary Jane was about to respond to her feisty comment, but the homeroom bell rung getting the three's attention.

"They are playing our song. Felicia, are you going to be okay?" Peter looks over to Felicia and rubs her hand softly.

Felicia gets close to his face and purrs. "Sure I will find something to do to keep me entertained." The couple gives each other a quick kiss. Afterward, she asks Peter to give her and Mary Jane a second with Peter doing so but not sure why. Felicia extends her hand to M.J. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mary Jane."

"Likewise Felicia Hardy." Mary Jane takes her hand and shakes it leading to the two to squeeze the other's hand with M.J whispering,  _"You do anything to hurt Peter after what he's been through you will be dealing with me."_ and Felicia responds,  _"Try any funny business with him, and I will scratch your eyes out."_

Once the threatening handshake ended, Mary Jane makes her way with Peter inside the building with Felicia walking to the office thinking about her first meeting with the red head.  _"Good thing I had claimed Peter before he came back to school because something tells me that he would have found a jackpot with her."_

* * *

*Later at lunch time*

After attending some of their classes, both Peter and Mary Jane meet up to have lunch together. M.J went on to talk about the stuff she has done over the summer with Peter following up about how he and Felicia cross paths leading to them meeting back up and thus starting a relationship together. Listening to his story made M.J feel proud of Peter because he came out of his shell and is no longer being in the dumps about Gwen.

"Wow, Peter that's pretty impressive." She tells him honestly.

Peter looks at her with confusion. "What is?"

"That you manage to find someone like Felicia on your own and not need my help to hook you up with her." She jokes getting a small laugh out of Peter.

"I may have developed some confidence over the summer break. Have you heard from Mark?" His face gets serious when asking about Mark.

M.J sighs sadly thinking about the guy she also cares for. "I visited him a few times here and there. He wanted to try long distance, but I'm not sure if I can handle it with him in prison and possibly never seeing him."

"Because of your whole free agent agenda?" Peter recalls, right before he dances with M.J she had told him that she wasn't looking for anything serious calling herself a Democratic plan.

"Maybe I don't know." She doesn't want to just quit on Mark, but it is rare for her to want to date guys these days so it felt like it's a lot dating one who she couldn't physically be with.

Peter, softly, places a hand on top of hers to comfort his friend. "Hey, you will figure this out. Trust me; you're a cute, smart girl."

M.J couldn't stop the huge smile and small blush that appear on her face from Peter's kind words. "Thanks, Pete, but save that sweet talk for your girlfriend." She winks at him.

"True, especially since I would like for you two to be friends eventually." Peter expresses his desire to M.J for he knows Felicia doesn't have many friends so he figures she would make a great one for Felicia.

Out of nowhere, a group of teens walks over to their table interrupting them. "Look what we have here, it's the geek who I broke up the girl who supposed to be with my brother and me."

Peter and Mary Jane both turn to the source of that comment to see Liz hand-to-hand with Flash and their usual gang. After the breakup, Liz reconnected with Flash to save her social status even though deep down, she didn't want Flash she still wanted Peter a little but has not gotten over the fact that Peter chose Gwen over her. Which is why she still angry at him while at the same time hope Peter will come to his senses and try to win her back.

Seeing Mary Jane being all happy with Peter does not sit well with her because in her mind despite her anger towards him, Peter is hers and Mary Jane was acting like a hoe when she supposes to be with her brother and caring for him.

Peter groans at the sight of Liz for he wishes that he could just have avoided her for the rest of the year yet he already knew that wasn't possible. "What are you talking about?" Mary Jane questions her, not understanding what she meant.

"Don't play dumb with me. I can tell you trying to make Peter your new man, I know since I kicked him to the curb and since my brother is in prison, you are just hopping to the next desperate guy out there." Liz claims with venom in her voice.

"Nice one babe." Flash Thompson instigates the heated argument.

"It's not even like that," M.J argues trying to resolve things peacefully but to no avail.

"What is it like then?!" Liz snaps back at her.

At this point, Peter had enough of Liz's petty attitude at his friend and was getting annoyed with her. "First off Liz, let's cut the act and be real for a second. I broke the relationship off with you, not the other way around. Am I happy about doing it, no, but it was for the best cause I was in a confusing situation at the time and felt you deserved better? Second, of all, M.J and I are just close friends nothing going at that level since she still has Mark on her mind. Lastly, I got myself a new girlfriend over the summer, and she already graduated so this whole thing you are doing is pointless."

Speaking his mind cause everyone near their table to stop and stare at Peter for they never heard Peter speak up for his self the way he just did especially how calm he was saying what was on his mind.

Flash is the only one to bust out laughing, breaking the silence and calls out Peter on his last statement. "Oh please, you have a girlfriend haha. Last I check Gwen is with Harry and if Mary Jane is not dating you who you could have scored over the summer."

Before Peter could say anything, someone beats him to the punch answering for him. "That would be me."

The group sees a young girl with a tone body walk over to Peter earning some dog whistles from some guys from the way she sways her hips while walking.

 _"Holy *hit she's hot!"_ Flash yells in his head, forgetting that Liz is his current girlfriend.

"Felicia, what are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining." Peter smirks at the arrival of his girlfriend who just so happens to be carrying a large bag with her,

"I can't visit my boyfriend and bring him lunch?" Felicia spoke in that tone that drove Peter crazy that he to think other thoughts to keep him from doing something he shouldn't be doing at school.

"Aw babe you didn't have to do that, but I do appreciate it." He stands up to offer her a seat like a gentleman.

Jealous at the sight she sees in front her, Liz remakes her presence know by tapping Felicia on the shoulder stopping her. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

Felicia faces Liz with a stern expression. "Judging by the attitude and description, you must be my boyfriend's ex Liz, and honestly I'm not impressed considering your new boy toy can't keep his eyes on me. Though to answer your question, the name is Felicia hardy and you best to watch your tone when talking to him and me from here on out."

Liz quickly sees her boyfriend lustful expression towards Felicia and couldn't believe she was right, even when Flash tries to play it off. Keeping her cool, Liz turns back to Felicia glaring at her. "Flashy is only looking at you because of how disgusting you look. Besides, you don't attend school here so why should I be scared of you."

"It just so happens that I have connections here at this school and those links allow me to visit here anytime I want to. Which means me, and you are going to get acquainted the more I found out about you and your boyfriend giving my man a hard time." Felicia counters surprising Peter and Liz.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue? Because you will lose it very soon dealing with me." Felicia gets in her face, daring her to make a move on her.

Flash snapping out of his trance gets a hold of Felicia's shoulder telling her, "You can't talk to her like that." This is when Flash should have known he *uck up because the minute he finishes his sentence a hand grabs Flash's hand that was on Felicia's shoulder and instantly squeezed hard.

"OWWW!" Flash scream in pain getting down on one knee with his hand still being held. When he looks up to the person responsible for this action his eyes went into horror as the boy, he calls puny Parker gave him the evilest glare he ever was seen.

 _"You feel that Flash? That's what happens when you or any guy put their hands on my girl."_ Peter said in a cold tone scaring everyone around him except for Felicia for she was smiling thinking,  _"That's my boy."_

"Where did you get this strength from?" Flash manages to ask while still in pain.

_"Been working out with my partner over the summer. Now hear me and hear me good, I am not the same Peter Parker you used to pick on every day. There's a new Peter in town, and he's not to be jerked around with understand?"_

"Yes yes yes, now let me go!" Flash please with Peter letting go of his hand. He turns attention towards Liz inquiring, "Is there anything else we need to discuss Liz?"

With the mix of fear and impressment going through her mind, Liz only shakes her head not wanting to piss off Peter any more than need be.

"Good, because I would like to enjoy lunch with my girl and best friend." Liz and the other left catching the hint though unknown to everyone, Liz slight turns back towards Peter biting her lip claiming,  _"I don't know what happen to you Peter but I like it, and I will prove I am better for you."_

Back with Peter, Felicia, and M.J, the three sit down with Felicia taking the time to massage her man's shoulder as a reward for watching out for her. "Being over protective when it comes to me, I see?"

Usual Peter would feel guilty about his actions that hurt people, but this wasn't the old Peter, for now, he embraces the thoughts that's been going on his head as of late while still keeping some of the Parker-charm about his self. "Got to put them on notice babe." He flexes his muscles out for her earning a "Me-yow." out of her.

"Hello, I'm still here." Mary Jane reminds the couple, while still trying to process all that just happen.

"Oops, my bad," Peter said as and Felicia stops what they were doing to focus on her.

Mary Jane takes a deep breath. "Okay, what the heck just happened back there? Like you just made Flash look like the biggest punk ever, and you were so aggressive when he touched Felicia. I have never seen that side of you, Peter. You're usually quiet and reserved."

Peter figure this would happen that M.J wouldn't accept the new him. However, he does owe M.j an explanation about the new improves side of him, so he explains gently about what happened. "It's different than what you are used to seeing when it comes to me. A lot had happened before the summer break where I sat and reexamined myself. I realize that no one took me seriously, always getting picked on, and never stood up for myself when need be. Thanks to some influence from Felicia here, I finally grew a backbone, and it was just shown just now. I can understand your decision of not wanting to be friends anymore because of the new me."

Mary Jane blinks at what he said and couldn't believe he was thinking the worst. "Wait, what? No, that's not the case, I just was shocked by it to where I needed a few seconds to process what happened. I like this new side of you that is not going to let people walk over you and thanks for sticking up for me with Liz. It means a lot."

A small part felt a little envious that Felicia has Peter now. When Peter's aunt had introduced her to him and went with him as his date to a school dance, she knew then that he was a sweet guy to wear at times as the two got closer she wonders what it would be like to date him especially now that he has developed some bad boy traits. Of course, now she will not know, but ultimately she is happy for Peter and glad to have him as a close friend.

"No problem, I always have my friends back." Peter similes gratefully, that he is not losing Mary Jane as a friend.

"And a friend of Peter's is a friend of mine." Felicia chimes in appreciating the fact that Mary Jane can accept this positive change in Peter, therefore earning some respect from her.

"I think this could be a start of a beautiful friendship." Mary Jane suggests with a warm smile with Felicia returning one back. This is great for Peter that somehow on the first day back at school, he got his girlfriend and best friend to connect on some level. What could go wrong for him at this point?"

"Peter?" A familiar voice calls his name out. When he looks over to see who it was, Peter's initial thoughts were, "Oh hell me and my Parker luck..."

* * *

**Author's note: Peter is finally back at school and has made it known that he's not the same Peter Parker as before along with Felicia making her presence known. Sorry for those who are not a fan of the time skip but since a lot of people have been waiting for this moment and the fact that nothing major was going to happen during the break I decided to go with this route.**

**So to quickly address a few things, Mary Jane having a little crush on Peter was only done since this version of M.J is the only one who I approve seeing Peter dating, but that won't happen here of course. Liz on the other hand, I had read other fanfics where she still had feelings for Peter so to give meaning for a Felicia vs. Liz rivalry I decided to add that information to the mix, but that's all I can say about that.**

**So next chapter is, well you can kind of guess at this point which Peter and Felicia are about to confront now.**


	14. Confrontations

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything, I borrowed from other media

** Confrontations **

*During lunch*

"Peter?" A familiar voice calls his name out. When Peter looks over to see who it was, his initial thoughts were, "Oh hell, me and my Parker luck..." Peter, Felicia, and Mary Jane all turn to see two other students now standing by their table.

"Gwen. Harry." Peter greets his two former friends as calm as he could, who appears to have confused expressions on their faces.

"Yo Pete since when you start standing up to Flash?" Harry is the first to speak between the two. When his father Normal Osborn died, Peter hadn't seen or heard from him since the funeral, and honestly, he wasn't complaining due to the fact him not talking to Harry meant not hearing about how bad Spider-man is.

"Since I grew a backbone over the summer. Had a lot of time to reflect considering certain events that occur as of late." Peter replies in a sarcastic tone that makes Harry wince.

"I guess," Harry mutters in a low tone knowing full well what Peter was referring to.

Sensing that tension was building, Gwen walks up to Peter and asks softly, "Peter, could we talk in private?"

Peter glares at the person who had caused him pain before summer break. "What's there to talk about Gwen?" It was at that moment Felicia realizes that these were the so called friends that Peter had told her about during the summer break and suddenly wanted to claw the blonde eye's out.

Despite his response, Gwen attempts to get Peter to talk to her because they need to. "Peter please?" She pleads.

Peter rolled his eyes in frustration. "Fine." They both walk over to a corner with Felicia keeping her eyes straight on them while Harry just stands by with M.J giving him a cross look.

"So what's up, you still having fun with Harry while leaving me in the dust?" Peter folds his arms not really in the mood to talk to Gwen.

Gwen couldn't believe that Peter was acting this way though she couldn't blame him for being upset at her. "You know it's not like that Peter. Harry's father had just died; I couldn't just leave him like that it would have broken his heart if I just left him for you."

Peter rubs his forehead from hearing Gwen's excuse. "We had an agreement Gwen, hell I broke up with Liz so we could finally be together like planned yet you chose Harry. I could understand wanting to be there for him, but at some point, you could have made the call to end things which you didn't so tell me, Gwen, what was I supposed to think when Liz hates my guts, and you still with Harry and didn't bother reaching out to me all summer?"

"I'm sorry.." Gwen tries to apologize and explain her reasoning however Peter cuts her off before she can finish.

"No, you not sorry. It's all good though because thanks to your decision over the summer I reconnected with someone who knew what she wanted and helps me get me through a very rough time in my life. So enjoy your life with Harry for at this moment I have nothing to say to you or him especially with his constant rant about Spider-man." After saying what he had to say Peter walks back to the table leaving Gwen.

Harry noticed the hurt look on his girlfriend face and steps in front of Peter to get answers. "What did you say to her?"

"None of your business Harry and if you know what best for you, you will get out of my way and check in on your girlfriend unless you want me to make an example out of you like I did Flash," Peter warns Harry surprising Mary Jane and even Felicia.

Not wanting to take a chance on this new Peter, Harry moves out of Peter's way and goes over to Gwen with Mary Jane whispering to Felicia,  _"I will give you two some privacy, it was nice meeting you again."_

Felicia nods as Mary Jane left Felicia she can check in on her man. Felicia was both proud and concern of Peter, on the one hand, she had help Peter get his confidence up during the summer break and taught him how not to be a pushover without risking his secret being revealed. While at the same time, the way he had handled Harry somewhat surprise her for Peter acted more aggressive than assertive like.

"I assume that you gave Gwen a piece of your mind?" Felicia wraps her arms around his waist, where she could feel his anger going down, comforting him.

"Yeah you can say that, and I wasn't really expecting it to go the way it like I knew I still was upset about what how they did me, however, I didn't expect myself to blow Gwen and Harry off like that," Peter explains to her honestly as he turns to face her. "What's done is done, and I have to get to my next class."

Felicia still couldn't help worrying about Peter's new attitude and want to talk to him about it though now wouldn't be the best time.

Peter still notices the sad look on her face and does his best to cheer his girlfriend up. "Hey don't worry there are no lingering feelings, for I have someone better," Peter assures her, amusing that what was bother Felicia, before lifting her chin up and giving her a soft kiss on her lips.

Felicia returns the kiss enjoying how soft Peter's lips felt on hers. "Glad to hear it. Enjoy the rest of your first day back." She tells him with a huge smile on her face from the kiss.

"I will be thinking of you the whole time." Peter winks at her playfully earning him a push from Felicia.

"Go now before I decide to keep you away from your other classes." Felicia purrs watching Peter head inside the building reminding herself that she will need to keep an eye on Peter's attitude going forward and hopes that it was just a one-time thing.

A few hours later, the first day of school came to a close as Peter met up with Felicia outside the school ground to receive a tight hug from her. "I missed you."

Peter chuckles as he hugs her back. "I missed you too baby but didn't we see each other at lunch?"

"Well we kept getting interrupted and you know I can't get enough of my  _spectacular Peter Parker_ ," Felicia whispers the last part to his ear causing Peter to bit his lips.

"I love when you say that," Peter admits quietly to her.

" _My spectacular Peter Parker_?" She playfully whispers again knowing how it drives him crazy.

"Yes, mami." Peter couldn't take it as he leans towards Felicia's face and starts kissing her lips until they quickly hear someone cough in the background.

"Oh get a room you two." Mary Jane jokes making Peter blush a little and Felicia to laugh at his expression.

"Oops my bad M.J. Despite what happens at lunch I will say my first day back of senior year started off strong," Peter said since he didn't have to deal with any more drama the rest of the day.

"I would believe so, considering your actions has gotten the school talking." Mary Jane points out from what she has heard around the school.

"I assume that the reactions are negative ones?" Peter questions with Felicia coming right behind him saying, "Which they better not be."

"It's mostly a lot of people just shocked that you are standing up for yourself and that you punk out Flash. I should warn you that Flash and Liz are not going to take what happened lightly." Mary Jane explains out of concern. Peter is a great guy, and she doesn't want to see him deal with more crap than he already had to deal with.

"If that chick tries anything funny she will be dealing with me," Felicia growls over the idea of that cheerleader hurting her boyfriend.

"Felicia the last thing I want is for you to get into trouble for fighting a one-sided battle. I can handle them don't worry." Peter tells her while rubbing the side of her arm before turning back to M.J. "What about Gwen and Harry?"

Mary Jane signs before answering him. "I talked to Gwen when Harry wasn't around, and she's still hurt from earlier and Harry is upset because of course, Gwen is not in the best mood."

 _"Great now I have to deal with Harry as well. It's official; Peter Parker has his own set of_ enemies _to deal with outside the mask."_ Peter thinks to his self. "What was I not supposed to be straight up about how I felt?"

"It's not that, trust me I'm glad you said how released what was inside you. It just sucks because I somewhat pushed Gwen to pursue you.."

"Excuse me?" Felicia quickly said not liking what she was hearing from her supposed new friend.

"This was before you came around. Anyway, she was telling me how much she wanted Peter but was so afraid to make the moves, leading to her and Harry to be together. However, the way you and she danced around each other while seeing other people I felt that maybe I could help you guys out. I didn't expect her to still be with Harry at the end and honestly, I do think Harry took advantage of the fact that his father died to keep Gwen from you." After confessing her side to the story, she lowers her head out of guilt before feeling Peter's hand on her shoulder.

"M.J it's not your fault on why Gwen and I are not together. Again Gwen made her decision and honestly it was for the best because I'm happy with Felicia so no feeling guilty if anything you the one remaining friend that I have in this school." Peter smiles appreciating the type of person that M.J is.

It took all that M.J had not to get super emotional with Peter as she said. "Thank you, Peter, that means a lot to me." She was about to go for a hug, but she stops herself as she remembers Felicia being right there and didn't want to offend her.

Felicia shakes her realizing what M.J wanted to do. "Go ahead, just don't make it too friendly redhead." With that said M.J and Peter share a warm hug that didn't make Felicia jealous. She already had concerns about the red head when she first met her and was stun that she and Peter never dated when it's clear that she has an attraction to him whatever Mary Jane fully knows that or not. Now that he only has her as a friend, it wouldn't be fair to make Peter not be around her, leading to an important decision that Felicia is now going.

"You know what I might keep you," Felicia says out loud confusing both Peter and M.J.

"Huh?" They two said at the same time.

"As my boyfriend said, you are the only friend he has left and I know I can't babysit Peter all the time so I'm going to do something that I normally wouldn't do when I am dating someone, I going to trust you to watch out for him," Felicia announces confidently.

No words could come out of Peter's mouth he just heard, and Mary Jane was just as shock as he was but felt honor that Felicia was giving her blessing to still be in Peter's life.

"But the second you abuse that trust by trying something I will be coming after you too got it?" Felicia questions showing M.J that she still means business.

Seeing the return of this side of Felicia gets Mary Jane to lighten up a bit as she tries to start a connection with her. "Crystal clear snow-white. By the way, how do you get your hair to look that good?"

"That's a secret that involves mall and shopping for me to tell," Felicia smirks as she flips her hair.

"I have nothing plan and no homework due yet." Mary Janes hints with a wink.

"Then it settles. Come on Peter the mall awaits." Felicia declares snapping Peter out of his trance. "Say what!?"

Before he was able to rebuttal, both Felicia and Mary Jane went into action. "Baby I will make it up to you later if you go?" Felicia pout getting close to him with Mary Jane following up doing the same, "You wouldn't want your only best friend sad would you?"

It was at this moment that Peter has no chance of winning against two beautiful women overpowering him. "...fine." The ladies cheer for their victory as they begin walking to the mall having their girl talk while Peter drags behind thinking it was going to be a long day.

* * *

*Later that evening*

"I still can't believe I went shopping with you two." Peter groans on the phone talking to Felicia.

_"I know right it was so much fun!"_

Peter rolls his eyes in amusement of how carefree Felicia can be at times. "It was fun for you because you and M.J bonded, while I got stuck carrying the bags."

_"You are a gentleman after all, and you could call it work out to help with your upper strength."_

"That's so not my kind of work out."

_"I could give you my workout that involves me doing squats on you."_

Peter gets super quiet from that suggestion and hearing her purring through the phone for his thoughts begin to expand on that idea.

_"Cat got your tongue, Peter?"_

Before he could attempt to make a comeback, Peter turns towards the window and just happens to see somewhat of a water tower in the city. "Okay that is way too ironic due to how I'm feeling right now, Felicia is you seeing a stream of water from your place?"

_"Yes I do, and that can only mean one thing."_

"That it's time for the Spider and Cat to take on a super baddie?" Peter answers getting his web shooters out.

_"I was going to say for you to debut that new suit we been working on but that too."_

"I guess it's no time like the present to show New York the new and improve Spider-man costume. See you soon." Peter said looking at the new design of his brand new suit that Felicia suggested he makes so they could seem like a real superhero couple. After getting their costumes on, Peter and Felicia make it the bank to take on their first super bad guy since becoming a couple.

"Once I grab this vault of money I will be rich and finally prove to Sadie that I am the man of her dreams!" the villain claim to his self-using his water ability to pull the vault out of the wall.

"Seems like you are going to need that money to pay off a massive water bill." Spider-man slowly steps out of the shadows with his new black and white suit.

"Too bad you won't be able to pay it because you will be too busy lock up." Black cat struts out of the shadow after Spider-man and places her arm on his shoulder confidently.

"Ah, Spider-man and his new female... wait you look different from what I have seen in the media." The Aqua villain notices that Spider-man is no longer sporting the red and blue.

"That's because you are looking at the new and improve Spider-man suit that comes with more annoying humor for bad guys like you," Spider-man tells him proudly.

"Not to mention I love it when he wears black to match me, like relationship goals and he looks hot." Black cat chimes in rubbing her man's chest until Spidey gently stops her.

"Seriously cat not in front of the man who can apparently have the ability to make water come out of him, speaking of which how are you doing that you aren't related to Sandman are you?"

Hydro-man smirks before answering him. "Nope, the names Hydro-Man but me and Sandy sure have something in common."

"What that you both have elemental powers?" Spider-man quips.

"That and we both don't like you!" Hydro-man yells before shooting a water blast at heroes beginning the fight. After dodging the attack both Spidey and Black cat throw punches and kicks at, but none of them seem to affect him as it looks like they were going through his body.

The duo jumps back to recover as Hydro-man laughs at their attempts to take him down. "Haha, I must admit I am not impressed with this so call new and improve version of you. Then again spiders, cats, and water don't mix, so it was already clear who wins this round."

"We not finish with you with yet!" Black Cat blindly charges at him.

"Cat no!" Spider-man calls out though it's too late. Hydro-man turns his fist into a large water version and slams her to the wall holding her there.

"Looks like your cat is not used to being all wash-up." Hydro-man taunts causing a hidden anger to rise out of Spider-man seeing Black cat in a helpless position.

"No one hurts her!" Spider-man roars shooting multiple web shots at Hydro men's face and start fighting him with his brute strength instead of relying on his speed. The Aqua villain didn't need to see behind the hero's mask that Spider-man is legit piss at him.

"If it weren't for my powers, this would adversely hurt, and as much as I would to want to see this going I'm afraid I have another water ride to catch!" Hydro-man releases Black cat and uses his extended hand to slam Spider-man away from him and proceeds to kick him hard enough to send him flying through the wall.

With both heroes down, Hydro-man grabs the vault and exits the room. "Maybe next time super losers haha!"

* * *

*Elsewhere that evening*

"With Tombstone gone, this is my perfect chance to become the new crime lord of New York city." The villain known as Hammerhead said as he enters Tombstone's office preparing to claim it for his self thus launching his campaign as the new crime lord of New York. Suddenly Hammerhead hears someone appears behind and pulls out his gun.

"What the? Who the hell are you?" Hammerhead demands, aiming his gun at the person.

_"Ah, Hammerhead, the man with the huge forehead, who thinks he runs the place. Here to try to and take Mr. Tombstone's office I see?"_

"Try? I am the new Tombstone. For now on I am going to run this city, and for the first order of business I demand you get the hell out of my office now of a bullet is going through your skull!" Hammerhead orders not appreciating the person's slick comment about his forehead.

_"Oh, my how rude of me, I was aware that this office was under new management by someone else. Would you like for me to show you who?"_

"If it means I throw both of you out of here, then sure go right ahead." Hammerhead heads towards the direction the mysterious person was pointing towards an empty room.

"Fool there's no one... AHHHHH." Hammerhead screams until a sinister change stirs up in him as the mysterious person transforms into another being.

**_"Who do you serve?_ ** **"**

"I.. I serve you, master," Hammerhead answers obediently.

 ** _"That's precisely the response I will soon receive once I officially take over the pathetic city. I will be better than Tombstone ever was with my army that hopefully will join my cause without me forcing them to."_** The mysterious being turned on the t.v in the office to see Spider-man and some partner of his being defeated by a man who can summon water.

**_"Sorry Spider-man, but it looks like you have another way to deal with it and trust me it will get deadly."_ **

TBC

* * *

**AU: Peter is now rocking his version of the black suit, which is pretty much the Future foundation suit but more black than white. I figure this would be better than using the symbiote suit because, at this point of the show, Eddie still has the suit and the way the show was written it doesn't make sense for this version of Peter to wear it.**

**Okay, I will admit even with me being against Peter dating Mary Jane, in general, I secretly only prefer this show's version of the two to be together. However, since the story is Peter/Felicia (NO THIS WILL NOT BE ONE OF THOSE STORIES WHERE PETER DATES BOTH WOMEN) I decided to make M.J have a primary supporting role so expect some interactions from her with Felicia and Peter.**

**Also, you have the intro to the main villain of this story as of right now towards the end. I didn't want to reveal him just yet, but I think some of you may have an idea who it is. Before anyone jumps on me, the reason Hydro-man beat our heroes so easily is that this would be the first time he was introduced on the show so neither Peter or Felicia would be adequately prepared to defeat him on the first try.**

**Sorry for the huge long wait but a lot has been going on in my life involving work and getting ready for graduation in my current program. Thank you all the new favs, follows, and reviewers.**


	15. A Spider's aggression

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything, I borrowed from other medias

**A Spider's aggression**

When we last left Spider-man and Black Cat the two heroes were defeated by the new villain known as Hydro-man. After the quick fight, Spider-man slowly wakes up from the attack to see his girlfriend still knocked out cold.

"Cat!" Spider-man quickly rushes over to Black cat's body to check for a pulse where thankfully he finds one. He suddenly hears police sirens heading towards their location and assumes that the boy's in blue will draw up the wrong conclusion about the two since Hydro-man escaped.

"Damn it! I got you Cat." Spider-man gently lifts up his girlfriend, places her on his shoulder, and shoots a web line to swing out of the building before being seen. Heading to his next destination, which is Felicia's penthouse, Spider-man attempts to shake off the anger he was feeling concerning what happens tonight, but the defeat continues to replay in his head.

Tilting his head to check on Black Cat, Spider-man growls in frustration about how he didn't protect her from getting hurt. "I can't believe I let this happen to you. I let my cockiness get the best of me."

Right after he said that his spider-side speaks out saying, "No, you just underestimated your opponent that just so happens to make water come out of his body. Now that you know what you are dealing with you can prepare for revenge of hurting Felicia." Normally Peter would be against going the revenge route, but he couldn't help but agree with his other that Hydro-man needs to pay for what he has done which will make him think twice before taking him on again.

Once Spider-man arrives at the penthouse, he carries Black Cat like a bride and lays her down on her bed. He then removes both of their masks to get a better look at her. "She looks so much like an angel with that white hair and a goddess with her body. How the hell did I get so lucky?" Peter whispers as he rubs the side of her face.

This action causes Felicia to stir in her sleep and slowly wakes up from her slumber. "Peter?"

Peter smiles as he looks into those beautiful green eyes of his girlfriend. "Hey precious. How are you feeling?"

Felicia stretches a bit before answering, "Considering that cats don't do water, I feel okay just tired." Both Peter and Felicia gets a chuckle out of the joke.

"Glad to see that your sense of humor hasn't altered from the fight," Peter said trying to lighten the mood only for Felicia to frown at the instant memory of their defeat against her first super-villain.

"Peter I'm so sorry that I screw up out there tonight. I just got super excited that we were finally taking on a superpower baddie and I went in charging recklessly..."

To keep her from going on too long, Peter places a finger on her lip to stop her. "Shhh, you don't have to apologize for anything for in the hero biz we good guys at times have our wins and losses so don't think ill of yourself. We both were blindsided by Hydro-man, but best believe he won't get the best of us again nor any other baddie we face because we are the ultimate duo."

Hearing this help Felicia feel better to where she couldn't help but grin at her boyfriend's encouraging words. "Yes, we are...  _lover_. I will try to do better to not rush in head on without coming up with a strategy."

While Peter admires the growth from Felicia as she continues to transition to being a cat thief to a hero, his thoughts wander elsewhere due to hearing Felicia call him lover in that signature tone that drives him crazy but in this case, it has a more of an effect on him than before. "So it's getting late, and unlike you, I have classes to attend to tomorrow, so I need to get some rest. Take this time to recover for me okay?" This was Peter's attempt to hurry home before he let his hormones take over.

However, Felicia pouts while biting her lip and asks, "But what if I don't want you to leave?"

To her surprise, Peter moves on top of her and begins kissing her lips deeply. After a few seconds, Felicia gives into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck as well as wrapping her legs around his waist as the make out session becomes intense with Peter breaking the kiss to suck on her a certain part of her neck that is considered one of her weak spots.

 _"Peter.."_  Felicia moans with Peter seeing this as a sign of approval allow the voices in his head to guide him into pleasing Felicia. Peter leans up and set his sights on the zipper of Felicia costume. Felicia notices where Peter's eyes were on and made no attempts to stop him when he slowly pulls down the zipper as if he was teasing her. Peter's pants of his costume begin to tighten seeing Felicia's black lace bra and toned stomach and couldn't help but to place kisses on her stomach up between her breasts.

Felicia's mind was going insane from the thoughts in her head and from the treatment she is currently receiving. Her body now hot and her panties now soak, this would be the perfect time to take his virginity and finally make love to the only guy she wants in her life. However, the keywords virginity and love play in her head causing her to remember how she regretted her first time and assumes that despite how Peter is acting right now that he wasn't ready to go all the way.

Just before Peter started to further, Felicia gently grabs his hands and asks, "Are you sure about this?"

Peter's eye widens hearing her question. "What do you mean? Isn't this what you want?" He asks with concern. They hadn't been this intimate since Peter the first night at her penthouse, and the voice in his head told him that she would want to go further in the relationship.

"Peter as much as I love, and I do mean love, what we are doing you should know me well enough to know that if we keep going like this, I am going to want to pin you down on this bed and give you the best ride of your life. Something that I'm pretty sure you are not ready for yet correct?"

"Um..." The sensitive side of Peter came back, blushing at the memory of what he just did to Felicia and what it could have led to.

Felicia gives him a warm smile seeing his reaction and rubs the side of his face. "It's okay I know, and that's why I stop you because I respect your decision to wanting to wait until you are ready to go all the way. Though we can find ways to satisfy our sexual needs again, that is something I want you to be comfortable with because honestly, since being with me I know you can be frustrated sexual, and after tonight I think you wanted relief from what happened earlier and I felt the same way."

It was true that ever since he and Felicia became official, Peter urges become hard to hold back at times due to her sexual behavior, and his damn hormones weren't helping at all. "I didn't mean to make you feel like I was using you." Peter's tone was full of guilt believing that he causes Felicia to feel like a tool.

Shaking her head, Felicia assures him saying, "No baby I don't feel that way at all. We both were pretty much caught up at the moment that I don't think we were aware of what was taking place. With that being said when you are ready to go a step further we can talk about it and go from there."

A moment of silence occurs as the couple gazed into each other eyes until Peter sighs and jokes with a small smile saying, "Why must you be the rational one in the relationship all of sudden?"

She giggles realizing that they both their personalities have rubbed off each other before answering him, "Blame it on your boy scout influence. I will warn you now that payback is coming for causing a leakage problem down there from your unexpecting teasing."

Peter gasp but quickly accepts his fate since it was only fair to let Felicia have her moment. "I guess I deserve that one."

Felicia winks at him. "You got that right, but that's for another time. You better get home and get some rest for school tomorrow." She yawns right after she suggested that.

Peter nods in agreement since there is a particular task that he still needs to take care of. "Sounds like a good idea. I will see you tomorrow and thanks for being understanding."

"Anytime baby we are in this together." To confirm this, Felicia grabs both of Peter's cheeks and gives a hard passionate kiss which he returns happily. Once they broke apart, Peter returns home without waking his aunt and switches to his sleep attire and starts to work on a project that will make sure Hydro-man will think twice before hurting Felicia again.

Once they broke apart, Peter returns home without waking his aunt and switches to his sleep attire and starts to work on a project that will make sure Hydro-man will think twice before hurting Felicia again. Meanwhile, Felicia reflects on the events that happen tonight well mostly Peter's actions and how a part of her is disappointed that she opens her mouth to be the good girl to tell Peter he wasn't ready while the other part of her felt proud of her actions and that this is a step forward with their relationship.

Despite all that, Felicia mutters in frustration saying, "Great now I have to find a way to finish off what he started."

* * *

*Next day*

The next morning, Peter arrives at school feeling somewhat tired from staying up last night working on a major project yet for some reason he isn't as tired as he figures he would be.

"Peter!" Peter turns to see his best friend Mary Jane walk over to him with a friendly wave.

He greets her with a half-smile trying his best not to show his tiredness. "Hey MJ what's up?"

Mary Jane could see right through his smile and looks at him with concern. "Looks like I should be asking you that base on how red your eyes are; did you get any sleep last night?"

Peter rubs the back of his head and answers her, "Eh I was doing some research last night, and I made have overslept." Peter half lied about his late activity.

"You already have a project to work on from your other classes?" Mary Jane quiz him not entirely convinced by that answer.

"Something like that," Peter responds hoping that they can move on from the conversation. At times like these, he wonders if it would be best for Mary Jane to know about his secret, but the idea of his foes targeting his close ones always made him not want to as well as other reasons.

Only because it was morning time, Mary Jane decides to let Peter off the hook for now. "I'm surprised Felicia is not here to see you off." She mentions, switching the topic for him.

"She most likely will appear by the time we get out of school. Not much of a morning person herself which means you two don't get to gang up on me." Peter smirks.

M.J rolls her eyes in amusement. "I thought it was every man's dream to be surrounded by two beautiful women?"

At the moment a vision of Mary Jane and Felicia cuddling and complimenting him appear in his. Peter blush heavily at the idea, and even though it was true that any guy would want to have more than one girl over him, Peter 's not one to have that same mindset. "You know I'm more of a one girl type of guy."

M.J nodded in agreement and was happy that Peter isn't like any typical guy, though a little bit of her wouldn't mind the idea since if any guy deserved that treatment, it would be Peter. "That is true. Felicia is a lucky girl." Shaking off the thoughts she had she checks her watch to see that it was time for the two to head to their first class. "Well, we better get to class before we are late or you having to deal with Liz and Flash."

Peter scoff with confidence. "Please, I can handle them though I am surprised that Flash wasn't waiting for me to show up so he can attempt to get payback."

"That is somewhat odd." Mary Jane agrees as the two head off to class together. After the first few classes, Peter leads to next one, for usually like to be in the classroom early, until out of nowhere "Petey!"

 _"Oh hell no, she's trying to talk to me without Flash around I don't need spider-sense to know that this is a_ setup, _"_  Peter grumbles continuing to walk away from the person who just calls him.

"Petey wait I need to talk to you." Liz pleads grabbing his wrist hoping to stop and speak to him a bit.

"What could you possibly have to say to me after yesterday and shouldn't you be with your boy toy or is he waiting around a corner with his followers ready to jump me as we speak." Peter question with an attitude not really in the mood to deal with her.

"That's part of the reason why I wanted to talk to you. The main part is that I want to apologize for my behavior, I just couldn't handle you breaking up when I was starting to like you more despite the flaws in the relationship. I mean think about how you felt when Gwen chose Harry over you?"

Peter didn't want to admit, but she had a point, after all, he did choose Gwen over a girl who at the time was trying to get to know him and wanted to date him. "Okay I will give you that one as far as Gwen, and I go, but that doesn't excuse the way you treated me. Was I a horrible boyfriend to you yes I will own up to and again I'm sorry for that, yet still that gave you no right to do what you did."

"I know, and I'm sorry for that as I have now seen the error of my ways. Leading to the other part about Flash, I broke up with him yesterday."

Now this news catches Peter off guard. "What, why?"

"Because I realize I made a mistake when jumping back into a relationship with him. He was more of a rebound if anything and I never were fond of how he treated you. With all this said I'm hoping you will forgive me and maybe we can be at least friends?"

If this was an another universe where he and Felicia never became a couple, Peter believes that Liz would be trying to hook back up with him. However, maybe Liz has a mature a little however he won't make it that easy for her. "I will forgive you, but as far as friendship goes we would need to start fresh, you did piss off my girlfriend after all."

"What do you even see in her?" Right as Liz asks that the warning bell rung letting the students know they need to be in class or else they will be late.

"Look while I would love to go down the list of the many things that I like about my girlfriend, I need to go to my other class. I will probably catch you around Liz." Peter walks off with a wave.

"Okay bye, Petey." As soon as Peter leaves, an evil smile reveals on her face.  _"So it wasn't just a fluke, Peter has grown a backbone, and that makes him hotter than before. I just have to prove to him somehow that I'm better than that white hair slut that he is with and then Petey will be mine."_

Later at lunch, Peter tells M.J about his random conversation with Liz to hear her opinion about it. Of course, she doesn't trust Liz because it just seems too quick for her to bounce like that without any motive. With that said Peter definitely will have to be on the lookout for any tricks, Liz might come up with. The two just happen to see Harry and Gwen glancing at them for a quick moment before leaving.

"You still won't talk them?" Mary Jane asks Peter.

Peter shakes his head and shrugs, "What for, there's nothing to say. Have you talk to them?"

"Not really. I think they blew me off because of you." She figured due to Gwen's actions when she tried to talk to her the other day, and she ignores her.

"You know I am not going to keep you from talking to them right?" Peter tells her not wanting to make her feel like she's only obligated to speak to him.

"Truth be said I wouldn't mind talking to Gwen but now she acts so clingy to Harry to the point that she doesn't even try to make conversation with anyone else and I never really cared for Harry who always tries to be someone he's not and don't get me started on how he pretty much manipulated Gwen." That never sat well with M.J on how Harry guilt trip Gwen at the funeral to keep her from going to Peter.

"Well, you got Felicia and me, and possibly Mark once things settle down with him," Peter said with a warm smile hoping to cheer her up.

"That's all I need really." She smiles back at him even though she wasn't sure about her feelings towards Mark at this point. The moment ended as soon as Flash Thompson came over to their table. "Puny Parker just the person I want to see."

"What do you want Flash can you see we are eating?" Peter didn't bother to face his old time bully.

"You think you some top dog all of the sudden? It's bad enough you caught me off guard yesterday with that stunt you pull, and now you're the reason my Lizzy ends things with me?!"

Both Peter and M.J look up to each other with confusion. "Lizzy?" Peter then face Flash with a not amused expression. "Look Flash, Liz is no one property. Therefore, she can make whatever choice she wants hell if anything I say it's about time she opens her eyes and sees the real you."

"Care to explain that last part?" Flash balls his fist ready for a fight but what he received was something he would never expect from Peter, the truth.

"You are nothing but a pretender Flash. You and I both grew up together and were pretty much good friends. All that change when middle school came around, and you joined the football team, and because you wanted to impress the jocks, you took it upon yourself to bully not just me but every guy who can't defend themselves. Well, I just had enough of your bullshit and decided to do something about it so now you know how it feels to be embarrassed in front of the student body!"

Everyone who was near the table, even teachers were silence from the outburst. "Now either you can walk away now, or I can prove to you that yesterday was no fluke and I dare you to make a move so I can give the beat down for all the times you bully me."

After a few seconds of silence, Flash turns away from the table with mix emotions leaving M.J to check on Peter, surprised and somewhat scared by his reaction. "Peter?"

Peter stands up and grabs his tray, "I need some time alone; I will hit you up later I need to take this aggression out on something." Peter walks over not wanting to take his anger out on Mary Jane. She knew right then who she needed to talk about this other side of Peter.

* * *

*After school*

Felicia waits patiently at the school to wait for her boyfriend and her new friend. Feeling better from last night she looks forward to being in the arms of Peter especially after last night.

"Felicia!" She turns to see Mary Jane rushing over to her, without Peter. That couldn't be a good sign.

"Hey red-head, have you seen Peter?" She asks curiously.

Mary Jane look around and surprise Peter hasn't left the building as well. "Well, usually we would meet up here when school lets out but... Felicia, have you notice any massive changes in Peter's behavior like how he's more aggressive?" Mary Jane figures this would be the best time since Peter isn't around to have this talk with Felicia.

Felicia looks down a bit knowing where she is going with this. "I have noticed it, at first I was trying to play it off and believe that it's just Peter growing a backbone and being more confident."

"Felicia is one thing to have those two is another when you are threatening to beat people up." Mary Jane express the dire of the issue.

"Wait what happen?" Felicia question with concern.

"Flash came by during lunch, of course, wanting to teach Peter a lesson, though this time not only Peter went off on him in front of everybody but wanted Flash to get him to want to fight which is way out of Peter's character." Mary Jane retells the event at lunch.

"I mean maybe he deserves a good few hits from how he treated Peter in the past." Felicia attempts to downplay it even though she knew based on Peter's behavior as of late that she really couldn't.

"While I agree, I'm afraid that if Peter had fought him, there would be no telling how far it would have gone base upon how angry he was. Plus, he said he needed to release his aggression out on something right afterward." Felicia gasp as she remembers that was the same reason why Peter went further during their session last night after their loss against Hydro-man.

"What's wrong?" M.J places a hand on her shoulder.

Felicia was not about the tell the major details but because of they both friends with M.J she feels that she can somewhat talk to her about it. "Not that I can say to you full information, but Peter was a bit more romantic than usual last night with me."

They both blush at this with M.J not wanting to preach too much on the subject. "Oh, do you think it has something to do with his new personality?"

"It might be, but I think it's time I have a much-needed talk with him about it," Felicia admits while she wanted to have the conversation before she pushes it off not wanting to think much of it but now she can't, she cares too much for Peter not to do so.

"Please do, I would, but you are his girlfriend and not to mention you were there for him during the whole summer, so you know more about this new side better than me. I'm just so worried about him." Mary Jane said, not wanting to give off her feelings for Peter yet Felicia already knows and because of that she hugs her whispering,  _"Me too red head, me too."_

Slowly, M.J returns the hug back, strangling liking the feeling of holding Felicia like she was a cat. "Then there's the Liz situation." That's when things go sour with Felicia tighten her grip on M.J

"What Liz situation?" Mary Jane gulps wishing she didn't say anything about her and ruined the sweet moment.

TBC DUN DUN DUNNNNNN

* * *

**AU: Sorry for the long wait trying to plan this story out to see what I want to do it. So as you can see for those who notice or for some that haven't Peter is dealing with some significant changes that will progress in the story. The only hint I can give is that one of the reviewers suggested this and only that person will have an idea of what's going to happen. Also, that Peter/Felicia moment, in the beginning, was not originally going to be in this chapter but going back over the story so far it's been a while since they had that type of moment and came up it's Spider-man and black cat haha.**

**Also, I don't know why but I enjoy writing Peter and Mary Jane moments in this story, guess you can blame it on the fact that I the spectacular version of her is the only one I like. Now I think I can come up with a plan for that pairing though it won't be until way later and it might not come as you think.**

**Also for anyone who this will concern I am canceling my NeoSpider-man story for the fact that it didn't start out how I wanted and considering that this story is much more modern and over as far as Spidey/Black Cat goes I rather put the focus here anyway. Speaking of this story thank you all for getting this up to 100 reviews for I had no idea it was that good. If you all can, please review what got you hook to this story, would be interesting to see the response.**

**Lastly that Spider-man Homecoming trailer though... enough said.**


	16. New Gang Intro Part 1: The Apocalypse

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything, I borrowed from other medias

**New Gang Intro Part 1: The Apocalypse**

*In Peter's basement*

After his fight with Flash, Peter left school early and went home to finish his new invention. Still feeling frustrated, Peter couldn't wait to go and take his anger out on some bad guys tonight though he prefers and hopes he runs into Hydro-man for some much-needed payback for what he did to Felicia.  _"A few more adjustments and water boy won't be prepared for my new webbing that I have created just for him."_

While finishing up his project, Peter reflects on what happened at school starting with the odd conversation with Liz apologizing and wanting to try and be friends.  _"What was up with Liz's change in attitude? She seems like she genuinely wants a fresh start with me and she broke up with Flash to further prove her point. Even still I hope she's not thinking that I will dump Felicia for her and surely she would be not down with being friends with her at the moment."_

Peter thoughts take him to the confrontation with Flash, who bully him for the longest since the two knew each other. The old Peter would have felt sorry for the way he handles today. However, the new Peter believes it was a long time coming and just needed the confidence to stand up for his self instead of being the usual punching bag.  _"It felt good to give Flash a piece of my mind finally. Sure I was trying to keep any suspicion of me being Spider-man, but it has been worth it since coming back to school and showing everyone there's a new Peter Parker in town."_

Peter proudly smirks as he finishes his new webbing formula that should help him in his rematch against Hydro-man as well as his backup web fluid that sticks a lot tougher than his original. Wanting to prepare his self, Peter gets ready to test out new fluid until he hears on the police scanner that about gang activity in the area. "I was going to check this baby out before going on patrol, oh well looks like I'm going to have to test it on Hydro-man his self. Then again I'm sure if I cause enough noise he will come running."

With that said Peter puts on his Spider-suit, brings his new webbing, and heads to the scene of the crime with no intention of calling Felicia to go with him, for one he needed to take his anger out and this time his fight with Hydro-man is personal to him for surely she would understand that.

* * *

*Meanwhile At the school*

Liz, feeling proud that the first part of her plan was a success, retrieve her stuff from her locker and prepares to head home for the day. That is until she closes her locker and turns to see a familiar white hair girl standing right there scaring the crap out of her.

"I need to have a word with you right now." Felicia orders in a serious tone.

Liz nervously smiles and in her innocent voice, "Hello Felicia, what brings you by my locker?"

"Don't play dumb with me I heard about your conversation with Peter earlier before the Flash incident happens, and I'm not buying this whole I change for the better crap that you are claiming," Felicia calls out the problem causing Liz to flinch a bit.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, for its true I want a fresh start with Peter as friends. Now that I think about it, I believe me, and you have begun off on the wrong foot so how about you and me have a do-over for Peter's sake?" Liz request to sweetly for Felicia's liking.

"Right and maybe we have sleepovers and do each other's makeup while we at it," Felicia responds in a little girl voice.

"Oh my gosh, wouldn't that be fun?" Liz follows up with the conversation.

Felicia drops the voice and folds her arms saying, "Being sarcastic in case you didn't catch on."

Liz sighs at this. "Seriously Felicia while I may not understand how you and Peter ended up together over the summer, I do miss dating him, but sadly I have to accept that we can only be friends at this point and I much would rather have that than not have him in my life at all. That's why I broke up with Flash to prove how much he means to me." Liz's eyes begin to water, and she turns away from Felicia.

Felicia studies her actions. As much as she wanted to make it to where Liz won't talk to Peter again, she couldn't do anything physically to her unless provoked. Then there was that "what if she has changed" question that rang in her head. Her thoughts drift back to when she and Peter reconnected and how he had the choice not to give her another chance.  _"Damn it Pete your boy scout materialism have gotten to me."_

Making her decision, Felicia gets Liz attention, and sternly tells her, "Fine you have one chance, Liz, one chance to show me that you are not bluffing about this new you. However, if you screw up this opportunity and you try to steal Peter from me you won't like the consequences from me got it?"

Liz gulps from how close Felicia was to her. "Crystal clear."

"So does this make us friends?"

"Hell no!" Felicia snaps at her before walking away leaving Liz alone. Taking a deep breath an evil smirk forms on her face.  _"Well, that could have gone better. I will give her credit; she's serious about my Petey. However, that failed attempt of a scare tactic is not going to work that quickly on me for I will find a way to win back Petey even if it means going through her... I need to go to the gym more."_

Felicia, on the other hand, takes her phone out and begin to text Mary Jane about what happened.

 **Felicia:**  I talk to Liz, don't worry your name wasn't brought up in the discussion.

 **MJ:**  It wouldn't matter, for more than likely will know that it was me that you told about it, but I'm not scared of her. How did it go?

 **Felicia:**  Of course she gave me the bad girl gone good speech. Not buying it one bit, though I will play her game for now until she gives me a reason to show my claws.

 **MJ:**  Hopefully common sense will tell her otherwise not to do anything stupid. Did you ask her about where Peter went?

 **Felicia:**  Nope, more than likely she would have lied or would of mention that when we were talking. I'm going to head to his place; maybe he just went home early.

 **MJ:**  Sound like a plan, keep me posted?

 **Felicia:**  Sure thing Redhead.

Closing her phone, Felicia rushes over to Peter's house to see if return home from school. Instead of going through the front, Felicia climbs to Peter room only because she is in a hurry to see him. To her disappointment, as she enters the room, Peter is nowhere to be found.

 _"Peter where are you?"_  She whispers to herself looking around the room for clues on where he might be. Felicia notices that his room is a mess and his closet door was slightly open. Looking inside, she sees no signs of his Spider-man costume.

"He must of went out on patrol, but why would he go without me?" Felicia wonders curiously. Mary Jane did mention that Peter said something about needing some air before he left which could mean he came out as Spider-man to try and calm down. Lately, she has noticed the changes in Peter since going back to school and begins to wonder what is going on with him and what made him go out on his own without him. Not saying that she runs his life but it's odd that they went from a partnership to now he's back solo.

Going out the window, Felicia makes it her sole mission to find Peter and talk to him about what's been bother her, but first, to put on her Black Cat suit.

* * *

*Later That evening*

Spider-man swings through the city until he reaches the police officer that sent out the information about a new band of thugs spotted in the city. "Sergeant Carter, what's the word?" He asks itching for a fight. Sergeant Carter has always been a huge fan of Spider-man, and over the summer the two have gotten a bit more acquainted with each other.

"Good to see you Spidey like the new costume, by the way, we got a tip of the new Apocalypse gang wants to blow up this power station they do that there will be a citywide blackout." The officer reports to the spider hero getting Spidey's attention even more. During the summer vacation, crime was at a low, and there was no news about any new gang showing up.

 _"I guess with us getting our ass kick by water boy, that gave some idiots confidence that they can try to claim the streets of New York for their own. Sorry boys but you all have another thing coming."_  Spider-man stretches while telling the Carter, "Since this Apocalypse gang wants to make New York their new home, then let me be the welcoming committee. Also glad you approve of the new look, maybe it will help get more love from Officer DeWolf."

"She's coming around just keep doing what you do." With that said, Spider-man follow the cop's car to the scene of the crime until they see a shootout between other officers and two members of the Apocalypse. Spider-man quickly jumps on the enemies' truck causing both to turn their attention to him.

"It's Spider-man!" One of them yells.

Spidey shakes his head with disappointment. "That was very unoriginal it makes my lame joke sound funny. So much for your first impression."

Jumping to action, Spider-man jumps at one of the thugs doing a flip and sending him crashing ground. Dodging the other gunshot, Spider-man jumps backward towards him and beats him down before he could counter attack.

Making a yawning gesture as he webs the two down for the cops, Spidey says in a sarcastic tone, "Boring I expected a much better challenge for guys who can't even dress close to their gang name." He then hears on the scanner about another sighting of the Apocalypse gang on route. "Looks like the Spidey welcoming tour isn't finish yet."

"I will lead the way." Sergeant Carter said getting in his car to track down the other members. They eventually catch up with the other officer car chasing the other two members with Spidey jumping on top of the truck and throws one of them out, before firing a web shot for them to get trap in, and destroys the engine to the truck to stop the other thug and beats him down with a high uppercut punch and a kick sending him down to the ground.

"Spidey there's one more car heading towards the power station." Sergeant Carter warns him after Spider-man ties down the other thug.

"Let's hurry and get there," Spider-man suggests but they would be too late. The last truck, which has a bomb in it, slams into the main battery just as Spider-man arrives at the scene of the crime. "Great I have to disarm that bomb before it explodes and cuts out all the power. Sounds easy enough just need to turn off the power supply so I can take care of the bomb without shocking myself to death."

"Spoke to soon Spider-freak haha." Spider-man turns to see more gang members appearing right behind him. Not in the mood at this point nor have the time to waist, Spider-man takes both of them out with his speed sending one towards the other knocking them out cold. Still, on the move, Spider-man quickly turns the switches off so he can have better access to the bomb.

"No time to disarm it, have to get rid of it at this point, and I think I know where to take it." Spidey grabs the bomb and goes towards the nearby pier. Once there Spidey throws the bomb into the water where it explodes in the sea with no damage done to anyone. Afterward, Spider-man meets back up with Sergeant Carter and tells him, "Team Spidey one, Team Apocalypse Zero."

"Way to go Spider-man. Maybe that will teach them to think twice before moving into our city." Officer Carter smiles proudly at the hero.

"They better unless they want to keep dealing with this landlord about their staying plan that involves a Spidey beat down by yours truly." Spider-man flexes his muscles as a victory pose."

"Say where's your partner Black Cat? I'm surprised she isn't with you." Officer Carter questions curiously noticing that new girl wasn't around. While he hasn't gotten used to her, any friend of Spider-man is okay in his books

Spider-man was about to make up a reason for her now showing up when they both hear on the scanner about a robbery at a bank and a sighting of walking water guy.

 _"Hydro-man? Perfect, just right after my warm up session._ "Popping his knuckles, Spidey prepares for round two telling the officer, "No need to send anymore backup Officer Carter. I have a score to settle with him."

"Are you sure? With all due respect, he did defeat you and Black Cat on his first night." He asks with concern.

"He got lucky that time, this time luck is on my side." Spider-man answers in a low tone before shooting a web line and heading to the scene of the crime with neither noticing the leader of the Apocalypse gang watching nearby plotting his next move.

TBC

* * *

**I am sorry it been months since I last updated any of my stories, but I have fallen into the busy life deeply with taking to college classes and three jobs (two of them I don't work as much but still time-consuming), and I lost the interest to write. I hope I can get the mojo back running, but until then I appreciate all the new fans and reviews I have received over the months.**

**Originally the plan was for this chapter to be the rematch between Spider-man vs. Hydro-Man but I will save that for after the next chapter. There was a review saying wanting more action so for this, and the next update will be the focus on new gang fractions showing up as well that Spider-man and Black Cat also have to deal with so guess what, the next chapter Black Cat will be in action against another new gang so look out for Black Cat centric episode (winks at Highlander). There will be another group in the works but more on how they will come to play when the time comes. I'm sure some of you have an idea of where the concept of the gangs came from.**

**To the guest reviewer who comments saying Felicia is acting psycho this chapter should tell you that wasn't the case and it's more of her jealous streak when it comes to Peter and not to jump to conclusions like you think Felicia vs. Liz would happen this early in the story? No way, besides it, would be a fair fight... yet. Also please don't harass to hurry with updates, I try to update all my stories around 1,000 to 2,000 words or more if possible otherwise I will just do short updates altogether.**

**Also, I must say, writing action scenes is a pain at times. Lastly thank you for all the reviews, Follows, and Favorites, but most importantly the patience of waiting for the update. Also huge news concerning this story coming within the next few updates, no it has nothing to do with canceling so don't worry.**


	17. New Gang Intro Part 2: Monkeys Tail

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

**New Gang Intro Part 2: Monkeys Tail**

*Last time with Felicia Hardy*

_Felicia rushes over to Peter's house to see if return home from school. Instead of going through the front, Felicia climbs to Peter room only because she is in a hurry to see him. To her disappointment, as she enters the room, Peter is nowhere to be found._

_"Peter where are you?" She whispers to herself looking around the room for clues on where he might be. Felicia notices that his place is a mess and his closet door was slightly open. Looking inside, she sees no signs of his Spider-man costume._

_"He probably went out on patrol, but why would he go without me?" Felicia wonders curiously. Mary Jane did mention that Peter said something about needing some air before he left which could mean he came out as Spider-man to try and calm down. Lately, she has noticed the changes in Peter since going back to school and begins to wonder what is going on with him and what made him go out on his own without him. Not saying that she runs his life but it's odd that they went from a partnership to now he's back solo._

_Going out the window, Felicia makes it her sole mission to find Peter and talk to him about what's been bothering her, but first, to put on her Black Cat attire._

* * *

*Currently with Felicia in the city*

Once she changed into her costume, Black Cat began to travel across the rooftops continuing her search for her boyfriend while also on the lookout for any criminal activity going on. Pushing her earlier talk with Liz to the back of her mind, though that is another topic that she will address with Peter, Black Cat couldn't help but wonder what is going on with Peter as far as his aggressive behavior goes.

Suddenly she hears a random woman screaming, "Help Spider-man, save me! Oh God someone please save me!"

_"Of course boy scout is the one that people cry for when they are in trouble. What will it take for the city to see me as an equal and not a sidekick?"_  Black Cat sighs to herself and heads towards the direction of the person crying for help. Despite the public knowing about her association with the Web head, Black Cat is still not as famous as she would like to be since deciding to turn her life around from being a cat bulgur to crime fighter. Not that she chose to switch sides for fame purposes, but it would be nice to get some respect and not overlooked.

Arriving at the scene, Black Cat looks in disbelief as the cry for help came from a radio with a woman in a suit standing right beside it.

"You know lady there are better ways of getting an autograph from Mi Amor than to cry wolf." Black Cat turns off the radio to get her attention.

"Ah the Black Cat, while I admit I was expecting Spider-man, you arriving is a sweet treat and besides it's not like you vigilantes are in the yellow pages. Allow me to introduce myself; I'm DeWolfe one of New York's finest." Detective DeWolfe approaches the female vigilante and offers a handshake.

Black cat cautiously shakes her hand stating, "I have heard of you from Spidey. He told me that you are not a big fan of his street-level heroes."

"That is correct, but regardless of my opinions towards your type, I was in need of Spider-man's help, but since you crossed my path maybe you could provide some useful assistance," DeWolfe responds with a concerned tone.

"The police wants our help?" Black Cat curiously asks.

"Correction unofficially and in this case your help. The order of the Monkeys tail using a warehouse to run weapons into the city, though judge won't okay a warrant so I can't touch them." DeWolfe explains hoping that Black Cat will figure out what she is hinting.

"However I can let my claws out on them right?" Black Cat answers.

"Great minds think alike." DeWolfe smiles with a small smirk.

As much as she wanted to focus on finding Peter, the offer presented to her right now is too good to refuse. Not only would she be taking on her first significant threat as well as build her credit as a hero, but getting on the detective's right side might do wonders for Black Cat. "If that's the case then count me in. I'm supposed to be looking for Spider-man myself, but this sounds way too good of an opportunity to pass up."

DeWolfe nods with approval. "That's what I like to hear, and who knows if you do well this could make you look well on the news instead of just being known as Spidey's girlfriend."

Black Cat folds her arms and questions DeWolfe's real intentions on the matter. "Why would you even be concern about my reputation if you don't care for vigilantes like Spider and me?"

"While I don't like vigilantes, you being a woman like me have the potential to prove me wrong and who knows we might not be a team yet, but that can change in time," DeWolfe answers honestly.

"Right, and in the meantime we just both happen to be fighting the same bad guys right?"

"Something like that. By the way, before you start tearing the whole place apart get some evidence, pictures, or something for it will make the charges stick when the police show up to investigate the disturbance. Don't mess this up." She orders in a stern tone before walking away.

"Got it, captain." Black Cat salutes mockingly behind the detective's back and heads to her next destination. The first task is to find one of the dirty cops and follow him to the meetup spot which wasn't too difficult since she has stuck to the top of the buildings. Her target finally enters

_"I better find another way in if I'm going to get those pictures of the exchange."_  Jumping down, Black Cat notices a small opening and quietly enters inside the warehouse and crouch within the shadows of the ceiling to witness the dirty cop and some members of the Monkeys tail.

"We have the merchandise as agreed." The dirty cop announces as Black Cat takes pictures on her camera phone of a monkey shape product as well as everyone in the room.

"Excellent, we have your money." One of the Monkeys tail member reveals a suitcase that supposedly has cash in it.

"Good. By the way, you got a lot of product on you, remember who your friends are if anything goes down." The dirty cop points out.

"Rest of sure, we will not forget your assistance." At this point with all the pictures she has taken, Black Cat decides that now is the time to take action. She quickly lands on top of one of the gang members head, crashing him to the ground knocking him out in the process. Out of fear the two dirty cops grab the suitcase and rush into the vehicle to leave the scene leaving Black Cat to fight off the other member of the Monkey's tail. Once she takes down the others, Black Cat hears the car speeding out of the warehouse.

"Where are you boys going?! The night is just getting started!" Reaching for her grappling hook device, Black Cat makes her pursuit towards the cops. The chase became a bit difficult for unlike Peter she doesn't precisely have superhuman abilities like speed though she still can keep up with the car. Closer and closer Black Cat makes sure to avoid gunfire and lands on top of the vehicle where she beats down the fake cop on the passenger side, with her next move involves jumping on the hood of the car and destroying the engine.

The fake cop had no choice but to get out and face the person messed up the deal tonight. "Lady you have no idea who you are dealing with."

"Well luckily for me I have nine lives to figure it out." Black Cat charges and performs a dropkick at him but misses and cracking the window though before the attacker could make his move Black recovers by giving him a swift kick to the face leading to her slamming his face to the ground defeating him.

Kneeling down with her hand still on his head, Black Cat tells him, "Remember this as the night that the Black Cat had crossed your path at that means bad luck for you and the Monkey's tail."

Out of nowhere a round of applause form from a crowd of people that were in the area surprising Black Cat. She leaves the group, still speechless, but couldn't help the small smile that crept on her face for tonight she showed that she could at least handle herself pretty well on her own.  _"Got to admit Felicia that was pretty badass. Now to go meet of with Wolfe and give her this evidence."_

Black Cat heads back to the location where she first met up with DeWolfe where she waits for her arrival and gives slow claps of appreciation. "Well looks like the cat just started her new fan club with her first solo mission a success."

Black Cat smirks in agreement. Tonight felt like a massive accomplishment for Felicia even with the fact that she has been Black Cat a long time now. "Yeah, I have to admit it felt great even though I am missing my partner right now to celebrate this victory." She said with a hint of sadness that DeWolfe hears instantly.

Folding her arms, DeWolfe curiously asks, "Why isn't he with you?"

Black Cat sighs before answering. "Not to give away all the details because I don't know you like that but let's just say his change in behavior as of late is becoming a huge concern to me."

"Fair enough. If the Web-Head wants this relationship to work out just as much as you do he will straight up tell you what's going on when you. Anyways those pictures you provided will help a lot for the case. True to my word I will make sure to say wonderful things about you for the press." DeWolfe tells her in a sincere tone.

Unlike Liz from earlier, Felicia could sense that the detective was real and while they might not be at the friendship status their new partnership is off to a great start. "Appreciate it, and not just staying true to your word."

"Until next time." She simply said turning to walk away. Black Cat was about to go back and search for Peter until DeWolfe speaks up again saying, "Oh in case you want more brownie points there's a new gang of females making their move tonight. Just to let you know."

Black Cat knew right then that was DeWolfe's way of helping her boost her hero profile by allowing her to take on two new gangs in one night. Honestly, the old her would choose the selfish route and go straight after Spider-man and finally have that needed talk with him. However, as her boyfriend taught her, with great power comes great responsibility. In this case, she made not have powers but she is on a path to redemption meaning her duty to fight crime is a priority over her personal issue.

_"Sorry Swinger but the hero life comes first."_

TBC

* * *

**AN: After a long way the first Black Cat solo chapter has been written. The inspiration for this chapter came from reading NoirValor's recent update of "A Different Web." The idea is that while Felicia has recently changed careers path, the people of New York still see Spidey as a huge deal when they both are partners. Thus like the last chapter, Felicia has a new bond with someone in the police force like Spidey does and is on her way to building up her credibility as a vigilante.**

**The Monkey Tail gang you should keep in the back of your head for later updates. Also for those who think that Venom or Carnage is the big bad, nope but they will come later down the road.**

**In the next chapter, we will see the final part of introducing the new gangs that Spidey and Black Cat will deal with as well as the anticipated rematch between Spider-man and Hydro-man. Again I want to thank all the reviews, favorites, and followers and to keep reviewing, so it helps motivate me to keep writing while dealing with this crazy semester.**


	18. New Gang Intro Finale: Arsenic Candy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

**New Gang Intro Finale: Arsenic Candy**

Determine to deal with this new gang in time to catch up with her boyfriend, Black Cat races to the spot that they are currently heading thanks to what she heard on the police radio. Arriving at the store, Black Cat scopes the scene to find three women wearing gothic like attire robbing a clothing store. Inside the store another set of three had a man tied up, taunting him, as they attempt to steal clothing.

"Untie me! Let me go!" The innocent man pleads but to no avail as one of the girl's steps on top of his chest to keep him still.

"Now what’s the fun in that?" She teases. At this point, Black Cat finishes analyzing the field and concludes that she should be able to take down all six of them with no problem.

"Hurry up; I want to get a pretty dress too!" One of the members’ shouts impatiently.

 _"Better make my move now before those brats go too far and that guy gets hurt."_  Black Cat jumps down from her lookout spot to confront the ladies. "Aren't you all too young to be window shopping?" She quips, getting the girls attention.

"Let's get rid of her! I'm sure there's an animal shelter that will lock her up." One of the girls said, causing Black Cat to stare at her in disbelief.

"Surely you could come up with something better than that right?"

"You about to find out why you shouldn't have mess with the Arsenic Candy." The three Arsenic members charge directly towards Black Cat with umbrellas as their weapon.

Black Cat goes on the offense with her speed to take down one of the girls. This course of action causes the other three that were inside the building to come out to stack the odds, but Cat isn't scared by this. Taking her grappling claw out, Black Cat leaps up in the air to fire her weapon at another member to grab hold of her proceeding to bring the thug towards her and kicks her down to the ground. One of the girl’s attempts to strike Cat from behind, but Cat turns just in time to grab her hand and does a rolling backward kick to send the thug flying face first to the building. Eventually, Black Cat manages to defeat the remaining Arsenic Candy in a hard-fought fight but knows that the real battle is far from over.

"It's official; you girls certainly didn't come from sugar, spice, nor everything nice." Black Cat quips before walking over to the store owner to check on him.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asks while helping him off the ground.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks, though some of them got away before you got here. Cleaning this mess is going to suck." The store owner groans at the damage the gang left for him to fix.

"Well here's hoping that I can I get to the bottom of this new fail girl scout gang and stop them once and for all. I would help like to stay and help but I have another destination to head off to." Black Cat runs out of the store and shoots a cable claw at the building and begins to swing towards where Hydro-man, and hopefully Peter, is at.

* * *

 

*Earlier with Mary Jane*

A little bit after telling Felicia about Liz having a conversation with Peter, Mary Jane left the school hoping that Felicia doesn't scratch the cheerleader's eyeballs out from her face. While she doesn't buy the whole change of attitude that Liz is showing towards Peter, M.J would prefer to not turn on the new to see Peters girlfriend arrest for assault. Suddenly her phone vibrates to reveal that Felicia just sent a text to her, the two exchange numbers after discussing the Liz and Peter situation.

 **Felicia:**  I talk to Liz, don't worry your name wasn't brought up in the discussion.

 **MJ:**  It wouldn't matter if you did or not, for more than likely she will know that it was me that you told about it, but I'm not scared of her. How did it go?

 **Felicia:**  Of course she gave me the bad girl gone good speech. Not believing it one bit, though I will play her game for now until she gives me a reason to show my claws.

 **MJ:**  Hopefully common sense will tell her otherwise not to do anything stupid. Did you ask her about where Peter went?

 **Felicia:**  Nope, she probably would have lied or would of mention that when we were talking. I'm going to head to his place; maybe he just went home early.

 **MJ:**  Sound like a plan, keep me posted?

 **Felicia:**  Sure thing Redhead.

"Well, there one less issue to worry about. Still, I am concern about Peter." Mary Jane takes a deep breath of relief after closing her phone. Now there still the matter of Peter's change in behavior that despite the confidence boost bothers her.

"I am too." said a familiar voice that shocks Mary Jane. She turns to see Gwen walking up to her in her usual shy stance.

"Gwen, what are you doing here?" Mary Jane questions the blonde and scans to see if her boyfriend is nearby.

"Harry's not with me, and I saw you heading home. So I was going to talk to you until you mention Peter. I know he is upset with Harry and me but didn't think his whole personality would change over it." Gwen said.

Mary Jane folds her arms and glares saying, "I don't see how he's any concern to you after you chose Harry over him."

"It wasn't an easy choice for me! Harry's dad had died, and I would have felt guilty for leaving him during his time of need. I thought you would understand that." Gwen explains.

Unfortunately, Mary Jane ended up finding out about Gwen decision through a depressed Peter at the time, and when she tried to talk to Gwen about it, Gwen had avoided her thus not hearing her side of the story.

"How was I supposed to when you cut me off right afterward? Honestly speaking if it weren't for the fact that Harry used his father's death to keep you as his then I would understand completely. You could have easily been there for Harry as a friend, but instead, you chose him and in the process shut not just me but Peter out during the summer, who you hurt deeply because of your actions." Mary Jane rebuttals before catching herself.

She thought of Gwen as like a sister at one point since she didn't have any real friends in her life, however when Gwen stop talking to her that somewhat hurt M.J for she had been there when Gwen was attempting to win Peter.

"I'm not saying you're an evil person or anything like that, but you made Peter believe that there was a chance for you two. Otherwise, he wouldn't have to break Liz's heart and eventually end up with Felicia. He needs time to heal, and when that happens, it will be his choice if he wants to make amends with you."

Gwen lowers her head in shame before asking in a low tone. "What about us?"

Mary Jane sighs and answers her truthfully, "I forgive you but I not there yet. Anyway, I need to go; maybe we will talk later." Mary Jane heads off to not only to leave before the talk gets awkward but also she wants to do her search for Peter and maybe talk to him about his change. Leaving Gwen alone, Mary Jane fails to see the angry expression that appears on a certain someone's face.

* * *

 

*at the bank*

At a local bank, a standoff is currently taking place as police officers were sending gunshots towards the new aqua villain Hydro-man. However, the bullets do not affect, and Hydro-man brushes the cops off by attacking them with his water like abilities. With a smirk on his face, Hydro-man tears down the vault door to witness loads of money just waiting for him to steal for his own.

"With this much money and power, I can soon give Sadie the world if I wanted to." He tells his self proudly and starts to take the money until someone catches his attention.

"Unfortunately that plan is going to remain what it is, a dream that I will be more than happy to let you see through once I put you to sleep." Hydro-man turns to see none other than Spider-man standing where the vault door was at with an angrier posture compare to last time.

"Oh look it’s the wash-up spider hero, and it seems you are missing your pet. What the cat couldn't handle water pressure that I lay on her?" Hydro-man tease not realizing how upset our hero is at him.

"Right now, Black Cat is the least of your concern. For you are dealing with a pissed off spider whose ready to kick you watery *ss." Spider-man states as he crunches his knuckles getting a laugh out of Hydro-man.

"Yeah is that bold statement supposed to frighten me? Last I check the last time we fought I knocked you and your cat friend off your pedestal with me claiming the throne."

Spider-man shakes his head at him. "Please, you only caught us off guard. Now I have some tricks up my sleeve that will guarantee my victory."

"Still waiting for the part that I am supposed to piss on myself in fear. However, since you so determine that you can stop me on your own, I don't mind beating some sense into you again." Hydro-man readies his self for round two. Though little did he and somewhat Spider-man realize as their battle begins, Peter's blood boils and the aggressive side of him slowly takes over which can only mean bad things for Hydro-man.

TBC

* * *

 

**AN: Yes, after who knows how long this story has finally got updated. Between school and working two jobs, it has been a struggle to want to work on my content these days. I am graduating on May 10th, so maybe my schedule will lighten up to where I will feel motivated to write more. Also sorry the update is not super long, but hey it's better than nothing at this point. No promise. Also seen Infinity war... still in shock about how things went down in this movie. It's a must-see for all Marvel fans who had either watch all the films or a comic book fan.**

**Now on to the chapter, again another chapter for Black Cat to show that she can handle her own and give her something to do when she's not around Spider-man. I decided to push the fight between Spider-man and Hydro-man to the next chapter for you where we get a confrontation about Peter's change in attitude from Felicia as well as his choice to leave her behind will affect their relationship. The talk between Mary Jane and Gwen was written to explain why M.J friendship with Gwen had changed over the summer to try and fill in the blanks and give her some shine as she will grow as a supporting friend for both Peter and Felicia.**

**Lastly, I want to thank everyone who has shown love to this story despite the long wait it means a lot.**

 

 


	19. Spider-man vs. Hydro-man

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

**Spider-man vs. Hydro-man**

*At the bank*

At a local bank, a standoff is currently taking place as police officers were sending gunshots towards the new aqua villain Hydro-man. However, the bullets do not affect, and Hydro-man brushes the cops off by attacking them with his water like abilities. With a smirk on his face, Hydro-man tears down the vault door to witness loads of money just waiting for him to steal for his own.

"With this much money and power, I can soon give Sadie the world if I wanted to." He tells his self proudly and starts to take the money until someone catches his attention.

"Unfortunately that plan is going to remain what it is, a dream that I will be more than happy to let you see through once I put you to sleep." Hydro-man turns to see none other than Spider-man standing where the vault door was at with an angrier posture compare to last time.

"Oh look it's the wash-up spider hero, and it seems you are missing your pet. What the cat couldn't handle water pressure that I lay on her?" Hydro-man tease not realizing how upset our hero is at him.

"Right now, Black Cat is the least of your concern. For you are dealing with a pissed off spider whose ready to kick you watery *ss." Spider-man states as he crunches his knuckles getting a laugh out of Hydro-man.

"Yeah is that bold statement supposed to frighten me? Last I check the last time we fought I knocked you and your cat friend off your pedestal with me claiming the throne."

Spider-man shakes his head at him. "Please, you only caught us off guard. Now I have some tricks up my sleeve that will guarantee my victory."

"Still waiting for the part that I am supposed to piss on myself in fear. However, since you so determine that you can stop me on your own, I don't mind beating some sense into you again." Hydro-man readies his self for round two. Though little did he and somewhat Spider-man realize as their battle begins, Peter's blood boils and the aggressive side of him slowly takes over.

Spider-man rushes straightforward with Hydro-man throwing water blasts at him missing his target. Smirking underneath his mask, Spider-man triggers a button on his web shooters and goes to punch Hydro-man in the face. Hydro-man braces the upcoming punch but isn't ready to feel the pain that comes once the Web-Head's fist connects to his jaw.

"Yeah, I bet that hurt." Spider-man looks at his gloves feeling impressed with how his project came out.

Hydro-man, with disbelief, rubs his cheek before focusing on Spider-man. "How the hell? I shouldn't have been able to feel that."

Spidey chuckles darkly sensing the fear from his foe. "Come on water boy surely you wouldn't think the next time we fight I wouldn't prepare myself? Allow me to introduce to you to my new web-fist in ice mode. Since water can freeze with the right temperature, I fix up a few special webbing batches just for you."

"Big deal, you might have come up with fancy science crap but you still no match for me. The story will go the same as big bad Hydro-man washes the spider away." Hydro-man bawls his fists turning them into liquid form.

"It's sad how you don't realize this battle is already over once I activate my new webbing. Oh well, I can have my fun with you for a little bit." Unknown to water like villain, Spidey's words are correct since he could use his new specialized web cartridge to hold him down. However, our friendly neighborhood Spider-man isn't feeling so friendly at the moment for he's out for payback.

Not wanting to give Spider-man any more chances, Hydro-man attacks him by trying to punch him with his water fists though Spider-man uses his speed and spider-senses to keep from getting hit. To prove his point Spider-man does a flip backward and shoots his ice webbing onto the left leg freezing it up so Hydro-man couldn't move that leg.

"That's one leg." Spider-man taunts before spraying his webbing on the other one. "There's number two; you think you can hit me now?"

Hydro-man became furious and began to throw punches left and right as best he could with Spider-man moving side to side like he wasn't in danger. Spider-man quickly loses the interest of toying with him and webs up the rest of the body leaving just his face unfrozen. For Hydro-man frozen in place like this makes it hard for him to focus when using his powers, that and he hasn't fully mastered his abilities.

Spider-man soon takes out the current web cartridge and replaces it with a yellow one in his shooter making Hydro-man grow nervous to what he is up to. "Remember when I said I made special webbing, I didn't mean only ice webbing. To give you another science lesson and a clue to what you are about to experience, water and electricity don't mix."

Hydro-man's eyes go wide with fear thinking what Spider-man can do to him in this state. "No, you wouldn't do that! You suppose to be a hero that has limits."

Spider-man usually wouldn't go this far to teach a supervillain lesson, but the thoughts in his head influence him heavily. "True which is why I'm not going to kill you. Just want you to remember what will happen the next time you try and make a fool out of me." Spidey aims his hand right at Hydro-man's face preparing an electric web blast, ignoring the pleads of the trap villain until he hears a familiar voice out of nowhere.

"Spider-man stop!" Spidey glances upwards to see his girlfriend and partner Black Cat jumping right in front of him to block his view of the target.

"Cat honey nice of you to drop by, literally," Spider-man says sarcastically.

"Enough, you beat him. There's no need to torture him." Black Cat responds attempting to hide her shocked expression of what she was about to witness. From her point of view, Peter would of shock Hydro-man when he already had surrendered. While she wouldn't mind seeing him get a taste of his own medicine, she fears that Peter's action would do worse than just hurt him.

Black Cat notices her boyfriend glaring at her not having a clue what is going through his head for a bit until he drops his hand that was aiming at Hydro-man and announces to the officers nearby. "Boys make sure popsicle over here is locked up somewhere that is not near any water. We finish here."

Spider-man walks away from Black Cat and switches to his regular webbing to swing out of the area. Black Cat takes out her grapple gun to follow him after giving one last glance at Hydro-man saying, "You better be lucky that I came when I did."

After gaining some distance from the bank, Felicia lands on the top of the building that Peter stops at where he instantly questions her, "You want to explain to me why the hell you got in my way?!"

Felicia is slightly taken back by his tone at her, he never yelled at her before. "Right after you tell me what the hell is going on with you? As much as I like the confidence side of you, it comes with some bad traits that concern me. You almost got into a fight with Flash and knowing how strong you are you could have put him in the hospital."

"M. J," Peter mutters the only person that would have told Felicia about what went down at school earlier.

"She's concern about you like I am. Mary Jane said that you before you left you had mentioned something about taking your aggression out. Is that why you took on Hydro-man without me?" Felicia asks softly.

Peter groans in annoyance. "Why is how I am acting a big deal? I didn't fight Flash, so I beat up Hydro-man for making us look bad. If anything I would thought that you would get off on that."

"Excuse me?"

Peter folds his arms not buying her act. "Don't pretend you not into the bad boys before you met me. You sure didn't have a problem with me when I was wearing the black suit."

Peter's comment offends and hurts Felicia to the point that her eyes want to water up, but she won't allow it. "That's not fair; I was on a different path then."

"Well guess what I'm going a new route call letting the world know not to take Peter Parker and Spider-man lightly anymore," Peter claims with boldness.

"Do you hear yourself, you don't sound like the Peter I know." Felicia implores him to stop and realize how different he is acting and how it's scaring her.

Reaching his boiling point of the argument, Peter scoffs at her comment muttering, "Jeez, even Liz wasn't on my case as bad as you are right now."

If she were a cat right now, Felicia claws would have popped out after hearing the cheerleader's name come out of her boyfriend's mouth. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing, I'm going home maybe we will talk when you cool off." Peter knew deep down he was in the wrong for bringing up Liz yet he can't will his self to admit it out loud. He walks over to the edge of the building to leave and hears Felicia shouting saying, "We are not done talking Parker!" prompting him to shoot a web shot to her feet to keep her down until down until he makes some distance from her. Might as well since he is officially in the doghouse now.

* * *

*That night*

_"What is going on with me, why was I so cold to Felicia?"_

_"If anything I should explain to her what's been going on with me."_

_"The primal urge I had of wanting her, the urge not to go soft on my enemies..."_

_"Haven't been able to sleep well as of late."_

_"Who I am kidding, she would get freak out at me."_

_"Maybe I'm just overreacting."_

_"Though It might help to get a second opinion."_

TBC

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took so long for this the writer's block on having Spider-man defeat Hydro-man affected updating this story. Since he is the one villain, we don't often see outside the comics I was having trouble with how to write the fight. The whole coming up with different types of webbing came from the ps1 Spider-man 1 and 2 video games as well as the recent Spider-man ps4 (which do I need to say how spectacular that game is).** **Also just letting you all know this is not going to be a break up between Peter and Felicia, just saying no relationship is perfect.**

**Now you get some insight into what is going on with Peter, and I'm going to make this very clear cause a lot of people were guessing this, "No symbiote is involved." it's something else that occurred in one of the old tv shows that I'm doing my version of it here.**

**Thank you all for the undeserved support, it's funny cause the number one requested story on my page is this one and at times I wonder what is so special about this other than my love for Spidey x Black Cat. Someone ask me about do I have a to support me, I do have an account, but no I'm not taking donations for that's unfair of me to ask for money when I fully can't commit to frequent updates. I do this for free and fun during my spare time, so I don't think the qualities of my content is something worth paying for, again I do appreciate mostly reviews if anything.**


End file.
